


La bella durmiente

by peste21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, esto se va a poner smut en el proximo capitulo, no tengo la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peste21/pseuds/peste21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien no ha visto a Marinette en los últimos tres años. Un reencuentro que parecía ser el comienzo de una normal y tranquila relación sería la puerta a una costumbre inquietante y confusa, llevándoles a dudar de todo lo que conocían.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien se sentía más y más tonto con el paso de los años, pero ahora él verdaderamente entendía el valor del dinero, así que no se quejaría por una o dos sesiones de fotos que tuviera que realizar de más. Aquel verano, Adrien utilizó las vacaciones para trabajar y poder hacer algo de dinero extra. Al principio,él se resistía a modelar para otro que no fuera su padre, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que su estatus de modelo consagrado en el negocio podía darle mejores trabajos.

Adrien se re acomodó la corbata y le sonrió a la cámara. Él aún recordaba las duras palabras de Gabriel Agreste el día que le dijo que planeaba irse de la casa, vivir solo, pagar sus propios gastos y, por consiguiente, hacer sus propias reglas. El principio fue duro, él no tenía mucho dinero para comenzar, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que muchos de sus antiguos conocidos dejaban de frecuentarlo al ver que ya no contaba con el dinero de papá.

A pesar de todo, él nunca había sido tan feliz como en aquella época. Adrien empezó a estudiar en la universidad poco después de acabar las vacaciones de Navidad. Estaba más que claro que le había arruinado las fiestas a su padre con su sorpresivo anuncio, pero eso no le impidió conseguir una cómoda aunque muy pequeña habitación cerca del campus. El primero en quejarse fue Plagg, pero luego se acostumbró a la nueva situación.

Adrien había planeado dejar el modelaje en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de su casa, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que los trabajos disponibles no pagaban igual de bien que una sesión. No le costó conseguir una nueva agencia, al parecer, muchos en la industria habían esperado por años a que Gabriel Agreste perdiera sus derechos de exclusividad, por lo que pudo ganar dinero al tiempo que continuaba con sus estudios.

— Creo que hemos terminado por hoy, señoras y señores — anunció el fotógrafo mientras hacía a un lado su cámara— me gusta trabajar contigo Adrien, no eres una diva y siempre acabo muy rápido, todo un profesional — opinó el fotógrafo mientras le palmeaba amigablemente el hombro.

Adrien agradeció el cumplido y se dio prisa a tomar el metro para llegar al café en frente de las oficinas de “Gabriel” en donde su papá solía almorzar cuando no tenía citas de negocios. Adrien no se explicaba porque querría hablar con él, pero a pesar de todo, los deseos de su padre aún eran atendidos como si se tratase de órdenes.

—Llegas tarde— dijo su padre a modo de saludo y sin despegar su mirada de su periódico.   
— Por lo visto, ahora también haces publicidad para tiendas por departamentos — dijo Gabriel con cierto desprecio al ver la foto de su hijo en el diario.

—Trabajo es trabajo, ayuda a pagar las cuentas, y eso es todo lo que necesito—contestó Adrien encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a él.

—Si esa es la forma en la que piensas ahora, entonces, creo que aceptaras mi oferta —comentó Gabriel haciendo su periódico a un lado.

—¿De qué se trata? 

—Una campaña publicitaria completa, para la línea de invierno, y otra para la femenina.

—¿Cuánto? 

— La propuesta la tiene tu agente, pero creo que te agradará, es mucho más de lo que debió pagarte la tienda por departamentos— dijo Gabriel Agreste con el mismo desdén. 

Pese a lo incómodo del almuerzo, y a lo difícil que podía llegar a ser su padre, Adrien aceptó el trabajo, lo necesitaba si quería pagar su cuenta en la universidad y quedar libre de deuda al finalizar su carrera. Él llegó muy temprano al set el primer día de trabajo, lo alistaron y vistieron a una velocidad increíble, por lo que tuvo que esperar a que hicieran lo mismo con su compañera.

—¿Quiere una taza de café señor Agreste? — preguntó una de las asistentes. Adrien la recibió con una sonrisa, que solo dejó su rostro hasta que vio una de las escenas que sucedía cerca de allí. 

—Soy tan torpe, no puedo creer que sea tan torpe— se quejó la modelo con quien compartiría la escena.

—Soy una torpe, rasgué el dobladillo del vestido con el tacón— le comentó la modelo a Adrien. De repente, la chica abrió los ojos de par, pues acababa de recordar quién era el papá de Adrien. 

—Por favor no se lo cuentes al señor Gabriel, este trabajo es una gran oportunidad para mí— pidió desesperada. 

— No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado— dijo una de las asistentes que se encontraba sentada en el piso, frente a la modelo. Adrien reparó por primera vez en ella, y se sorprendió alver a Marinette Dupain sosteniendo un diminuto costurero de bolsillo. La chica sacó un hilo de color similar al del vestido y lo cosió con gran habilidad. 

—¡Está listo! — anunció Marinette alegremente.

—Oh gracias, gracias, gracias — dijo la modelo emocionada. 

—Marinette Dupain sigue tal y como yo la recuerdo, siempre dispuesta a salvar el día— bromeó Adrien al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa. Marinette levantó su mirada y se sonrojó.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? — preguntó la modela intrigada por lo que prometía ser un gran y jugoso chisme.

— Marinette fue mi compañera de escuela por cuatro años, aunque creo que nunca le simpaticé completamente, ella apenas me hablaba, y hoy ni siquiera quiso saludarme— le reprochó Adrien quien aún recordaba que tan nerviosa podría llegar a ser Marinette.

—Lo lamento... Yo... Tú estabas ocupado, pensé que no me recordabas— dijo la chica sonrojándose aún más y poniendo uno de sus mechones por detrás de su oreja. 

— ¿Qué no te recordaba? — preguntó Adrien- pero si salimos de la escuela hace tan solo tres años. 

Marinette volvió a sonrojarse, gesto que Adrien encontró completamente adorable. Ella estaba aún más linda de lo que recordaba, sus ojos azules estilizados, sus largas pestañas y sus labios sonrosados, que aunque se encontrarán pintados de rojo, seguían siendo igual de tentadores. Adrien estiró su mano para ayudar a levantarla, ella la tomo y se paró sin mayor dificultad, mientras que la modelo los miraba como queriendo memorizar una a una las escenas para no olvidar aquel maravilloso chisme.

La sesión de fotos comenzó y terminó sin mayores imprevistos, y ninguno de ellos fue ocasionado por culpa de Adrien. Nuevamente, a él no le costaba trabajo demostrar que era un profesional, desvío su mirada unas cuantas veces hacia Marinette, y tal y como solía hacerlo cuando tenía quince años.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Aquella noche Adrien salió a hacer vigilancia con Ladybug. Su relación con había cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo, para comenzar, su enamoramiento disminuyó bastante. Él sabía que esto se debía a que no conocía su identidad, aquello se había vuelto más y más importante para él, tenía la impresión de que nada sería completamente verdadero hasta que pudiera caminar con ella por la calle como una persona normal. 

Adrien recordó un día hacía tres años, poco tiempo después de haber comenzado a vivir solo. Él se encontró con Chloe en la mitad de la calle, pero ella ni siquiera pareció conocerlo, es más, lo ignoró abiertamente. Adrien sabía que se debía a su dinero, o mejor dicho, a la falta de él. Era extraño, pero aquel incidente le hizo preguntarse qué clase de persona seria Ladybug en la vida real, ¿cómo reaccionaria la chica ante una circunstancias como aquella?. Lo cierto era que la vida real tenía sus altibajos, y la heroína solo conocía una faceta de su personalidad, una relación así no funcionaría.

A pesar de lo anterior, Adrien sentía que su amistad se había fortalecido, él podía confiarle muchas más confidencias que antes, cuando se encontraba demasiado ocupado tratando de conquistarla. Pero no todo era fácil, los enemigos habían cambiado, Papillon fue sustituido por otros.

— Buenas noches, mi Lady — la saludó Chat Noir al tiempo que se ponía junto a ella en una de las tantas azoteas que usaban para sus encuentros.

— Hola minino, ¿liso para trabajar? 

— Como ordenes, bugaboo — dijo Chat sacando a relucir uno de sus peores apodos. 

— Eres un tonto— río Ladybug. 

—Puede ser, pero soy tu tonto— respondió el muchacho. 

Los dos súper héroes pasaron un par de horas haciendo rondas, hasta que fue obvio para los dos que aquella noche No encontrarían problemas sobrenaturales de los que encargarse, por lo que decidieron sentarse en una terraza cerca de allí. 

—Hoy me pasó algo muy extraño, Ladybug— dijo Adrien.

—¿Qué?

—Me encontré a una antigua amiga, siempre me gustó un poco, si no hubieses estado tu, habría salido con ella sin pensarlo— le narró Adrien. — a veces me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho.

—Sabes Chat, es curioso que me cuentes eso, yo también vi a una persona que solía gustarme mucho, para ser honesta, aún me gusta — confesó Ladybug — tengo que admitir que por un corto tiempo pensé que podrías ser tú, pero me pareció que era una coincidencia demasiado grande como para ser verdad. 

—¿Quién era? — preguntó Chat Noir.

— Nada de nombres, minino, ya conoces las reglas.

—¿Tú también te arrepientes, Ladybug? — preguntó Adrien. 

—Si, jamás sabré que habría pasado si hubiera tenido el valor suficiente. Por un largo tiempo, pensé que no lo volvería a ver – dijo la heroína casi melancólicamente.

—Yo también pensé que así sería, y creo que ahora me atrae aún más.

—Deberíamos hacer un trato—dijo Ladybug— yo le contaré todo, si tú también lo haces, o por lo menos, prometeremos acercarnos en menos de un mes ¿te parece bien? — preguntó.

—Es un trato— respondió Chat Noir con una sonrisa gatuna. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Al día siguiente Adrien volvió al set con ánimos renovados. La sesión de fotos se llevaría a cabo en un antiguo palacete a las afueras de París, el perfecto escenario para comenzar a coquetear con ella, y no morir de vergüenza en el intento.

Marinette lo saludo, aunque de una manera más relajada de lo que nunca lo hubiese hecho, por su puesto, ella ya era una mujer, no una niña, y muchos de sus ademanes habían desaparecido. Marinette ayudó a la modelo a vestirse mientras que Adrien permanecía recostado contra el borde de una mesa, en tanto tomaba su café.

—Es hermoso, ¿No lo crees, Marinette? —preguntó Nicole, quien era la modelo.

—Claro que lo es, y a juzgar por los fruncidos y la pedrería, este vestido tiene horas de trabajo encima. El señor Agreste debió tardar meses en tenerlo completamente terminado— comentó Marinette. Adrien permaneció en silencio tomando su café mientras la veía moverse de aquí a allá, acomodando el vestido, y cortando hebras sueltas. Ella parecía una mariposa. De repente, Marinette tuvo que marcharse, por lo que Adrien se quedó solo con Nicole.

—Si es que vas a mirarle el trasero con semejante descaro, por lo menos deberías invitarla a tomar un café. Es lo mínimo que le debes. —Dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Adrien, quien por poco escupe su café.

—Yo no le estaba mirando el… espera un momento, este no es problema tuyo. 

— Se lo estabas mirando, pero tranquilo, no importa, ella también te estaba mirando el tuyo— dijo Nicole. Adrien no contestó nada, pero le gustó escuchar aquello.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Dos semanas después, Adrien no había terminado todos los comerciales y vallas publicitarias para la colección, ya que su papá agregó su aparición en unas cuantas revistas de moda, casi se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, pero la diferencia era que esta vez le pagaban, y mucho. Sin embargo, no había podido invitar a Marinette a salir, no era la primera vez que quería flirtear con alguien, es más hacía dos años había tenido la típica novia de primer año, la que como en todos los casos, terminó en desastre, pero las cosas con su antigua compañera de escuela eran diferentes, ella lo ponía más nervioso de los usual. Adrien ya era un adulto, no había razón para actuar de esa manera. 

— Adrien — dijo Marinette quien tomó un par de boletos de su pizarra y se los entregó. 

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Adren retirando el vaso de café de su boca. 

— ¿El señor Agreste no te dijo? — comenzó Marinette sorprendida — son unas invitaciones para el evento que se hará en Toulouse, estos son los tiquetes de avión y aquí están tus viáticos, debes firmar aquí para confirmar que has recibido todo— le indicó. Adrien se inclinó sobre la mesa para firmar la planilla que ella le puso en frente. Normalmente, le hubiera molestado que su papá dispusiera de su tiempo de aquella manera, pero aquella era la oportunidad perfecta. 

— Marinette — comenzó Adrien — ¿quieres ir conmigo a esa gala? — preguntó el chico mientras le devolvía los papeles. Ella sonrió con emoción y abrazó la planilla contra su pecho, pero su felicidad murió tan rápido cómo nació. 

— No puedo— dijo la chica — tengo que trabajar esa noche, soy una de las encargadas de ese evento, tendrás que ir con alguien más. 

—¿Con alguien más? No lo creo, solo quería ir contigo — comentó despreocupadamente mientras le entregaba las hojas. Marinette sonrió y apretó con más fuerza la pizarra contra su pecho. Adrien no podía creer que hubiese tenido el valor de decir aquello. 

— Lo lamento, pero puedo acomodarte en donde te quieras sentar, solo dime y lo haré.

— Bien, eso no compensa el rechazo del todo, pero me alegraría mucho que me pusieras muy lejos de mi papá, y de todo el bullicio, no quiero tener nada que ver con esa tontería— dijo Adrien.

—Lo tengo todo anotado, te podré junto al buffet —contestó Marinette mientras escribía en su pizarra con clip.

— ¡Perfecto! — exclamó Adrien — no podría haber lugar mejor. 

— Y Adrien — agregó Marinette— eso no fue un rechazo. 

Él sonrió ante la posibilidad de que ella dejara la puerta abierta a una nueva invitación.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Adrien ya iba por su cuarto vaso de whiskey cuando Marinette se acercó a él. Ella se veía hermosa durante la noche de la gala, aunque ninguno de los dos había tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con el otro, en especial la chica, quien prácticamente se encontraba a cargo de la fiesta. Adrien presintió que ella debía ser buena en lo que hacía, ya que Nathalie jamás habría dado a una pasante tantas responsabilidades como las que tenía la muchacha en aquel momento. 

Marinette se paseó frente a él con su vestido rosa de organza labrada, el que seguramente había confeccionado ella misma. Se veía como una visión, Adrien no podía dejar de preguntarse como se sentiría su piel debajo de todo aquello. 

— Tu papá te está mirando — le advirtió Nicole quien llevaba una sonrisa fingida en los labios — ya se ha dado cuenta de que estás hasta el cuello de alcohol, así que si yo fuera tu, dejaría ese vaso en ese instante. 

— Bah, a quien le importa lo que el grandioso Gabriel Agreste quiera, me dará trabajo de todas formas, le gusta mucho saber que tiene control sobre mi como para dejarme ir — dijo Adrien quien volvió a llevarse el vaso a los labios. 

— Puede ser, pero si él lo desea puede arruinar tu carrera, y los dos sabemos que esa universidad tuya no se pagará sola, tienes que trabajar, a menos que quieras volver a pedirle dinero a papá — murmuró la modelo. Adrien hizo al lado el vaso sin pensarlo dos veces, y tomó uno de los bocadillos que ofrecían los meseros. 

— Buen punto— dijo Adrien masticando su bilini con resentimiento. 

Marinette se ubicó junto a Nathalie, mientras que parecía darle un informe de la noche. Adrien sonrió, él podía lidiar con la asistente en jefe, después de todo, había pasado toda su adolescencia con ella, si sabía como pedirlo, le dejaría un rato libre a la chica. 

— Hola Nathalie, hola Marinette — saludó Adrien quien se acercó a ellas con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

— Oh, por todos los cielos — murmuró Nathalie al verlo — Marinette, consíguele algo de comer y sácalo de aquí hasta que se sienta mejor.

Adrien se sintió ofendido, pero no alcanzó a decir nada, ya que Marinette lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo hasta la entrada, antes de salir, le quitó una de las bandejas con bilinis a uno de los meseros. 

— Voy a necesitar esto, por favor — se disculpó la chica. Marinette y Adrien se sentaron en una banca del parque del hotel en donde se llevaba a cabo el evento. 

— Come esto— le indicó — ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó la chica. 

— No te preocupes, no bebí tanto — rió Adrien. 

— No lo parece — respondió Marinette en tono de reproche. 

— Me estás regañando. 

— Supongo que sí, lo estoy haciendo. 

— ¿Papá se dio cuenta? — preguntó Adrien quien quería una confirmación a las advertencias de Nicole

— Puedes estar seguro de que lo hizo. Es una suerte que me halla topado con Nicole antes de que…

— ¿Tu enviaste a Nicole a advertirme? — preguntó Adrien de repente, ante lo que Marinette se sonrojó. 

— Sí, yo lo hice— admitió Marinette. 

— ¿Por qué te da vergüenza admitir que me ayudaste? Esta es otra locura tuya, igual que todo el asunto de la bufanda — murmuró Adrien por lo bajo. 

— ¿De qué estás hablando? 

— De la bufanda que me diste cuando cumplí quince años— explicó Adrien sonriéndole descaradamente — ¿Qué? ¿pensaste que no me iba a enterar? 

— Yo…

— Un día, cuando estábamos en último año, yo estaba enfermo y tu fuiste a mi casa a llevarme la tarea, Natalie respondió: “fue la chica que te regaló esa bufanda azul” cuando cayó en cuenta de que había cometido un error, ya había sido demasiado tarde. Ella tuvo que confesármelo todo — explicó Adrien— jamás te confronté porque pensé que tenías tus razones para mantenerlo en secreto, pero ahora me gustaría saber porque lo hiciste. 

— Yo no quería que supieras que el señor Agreste no te la había comprado, sabía que te deprimirías— confesó Marinette mientras jugaba con el borde de su vestido. 

— Oh Marinette… — suspiró Adrien dejando la frese inconclusa. — Aún no puedo creer que Nathalie halla hecho algo como eso, prácticamente robó tu diseño. 

— Sí, pero ahora la entiendo, trabajar con el señor Agreste puede ser difícil— dijo Marinette — Además, ella es mi jefe, y ahora sé que es una bruja. — agregó, por lo que Adrien rió.

— Espero que ya te sientas mejor — dijo Gabriel Agreste quien había aparecido en el jardín de repente. Marinette levantó su rostro con la mirada cargada de preocupación   
hacía su jefe, quien tan solo se veía molesto con su hijo. 

— Estoy bien, estoy bien, por lo menos no hice el ridículo, que es lo que en verdad te importa — respondió Adrien de mala gana. Marinette palideció ligeramente al ver que Gabriel Agreste fruncía aún más en entrecejo, si es que ello era posible. 

— señorita Dumolin

— Dupain — corrigió Adrien — ella no se llama Dumolin, su nombre es Marinette Dupain — dijo el muchacho, quien se sentía furioso, ya que sabía que en aquel gesto de su padre había algo profundamente arrogante.

— Dupain — comenzó nuevamente Gabriel — ¿sería tan amable de llevar a mi hijo a la habitación que usted y Nathalie le reservaron? — preguntó, pero era claro que aquello no era una sugerencia sino una orden. Gabriel Agreste estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no gritar a su hijo en medio del parque.

— Sí señor — asintió Marinette quien tomó a Adrien del codo y lo arrastró asta el lobby del hotel. 

— Marinette— agregó el diseñador— creo que ya nos has ayudado bastante por hoy, puedes irte a descansar — dijo Gabriel Agreste haciéndole entender que no quería volver a verla durante el trascurso de la noche. 

— S- si señor. — murmuró Marinette.

— No entiendo porqué tenías que hacer algo como eso— murmuró Marinette, era la primera vez que Adrien la veía molesta con él. 

— Él no tiene el mínimo respeto por nadie, solo quería hacerle entender que es un cretino. 

— No me refiero a lo del nombre, Adrien, tu ni siquiera estás tan ebrio, tan solo un poco mareado, pero nada más ¿qué te pasa hoy? — preguntó la chica mientras se paraban en la recepción.

— Marinette, no sé si lo has notado, pero papá y yo no tenemos la mejor relación, cuando estábamos en la escuela, lo que más deseaba yo en todo el mundo era complacerlo a como diera lugar, siempre el perfecto, educado y obediente Adrien, pero resulta que aquello nunca sucedió, papá no es más cariñoso ni me trata peor ahora de lo que lo hacía en aquel entonces, la única diferencia es que ahora no me da un centavo, pero no importa, por lo menos puedo hacer lo que yo quiero — dijo. Adrien se sintió como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima al decir aquellas palabras. 

— Oh Adrien— suspiró Marinette tomando su mano — ven, debo llevarte a tu habitación, será mejor que duermas. 

Adrien se dejó conducir hasta el cuarto piso. Marinette no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que trataría de conseguirle lo mejor de lo mejor, aquel cuarto era toda una suite, con un pequeño comedor, una sala de estar, cocina y una cómoda terraza. El cuarto quedaba en la habitación continua. Adrien miró la cama doble, allí cabrían los dos sin ningún problema, si es que pudiera convencerla de acompañarlo. En ese momento, el sonido del teléfono lo alertó, por lo que corrió a contestarlo, era una llamada de la recepción. 

— Buenas noches señor Agreste— dijo la mujer al otro lado del auricular — tengo entendido que la señorita Marinette Dupain se encuentra con usted, ¿podría pasármela? 

— ¿Ocurre algún problema? 

— No, bien, en realidad si, la señorita Marinette dejó una maleta esta mañana en la bodega, confiábamos en que habría una cancelación o algún espacio libre, pero me temo que no ha sido posible encontrarle una habitación — dijo la chica. Marinette se encontraba parada junto a él, probablemente ya habría intuido el motivo de la llamada, ya que se veía preocupada. 

— Esta suite en la que me encuentro es una reserva doble, ¿no es verdad?

— Sí señor 

— Entonces, dígale al botones que traiga las maletas de Marinette hacía acá, nos acomodaremos como podamos. 

— ¡Si señor! — exclamó la recepcionista quien se oía aliviada — muchas gracias por su colaboración. 

— No hay de que — respondió Adrien. 

— No tenías que hacer eso por mi — dijo Marinette preocupada. 

— Y tu no tenías un sitio en donde dormir — contraataco Adrien — ¿tienes alguna explicación? 

— Olvide hacer mi reserva — confesó Marinette completamente frustrada consigo misma — acomodé a todos y a cada uno de los invitados en diferentes hoteles de Toulouse, menos a mí. Cuando llegué aquí pensé que podría contar con alguna cancelación, pero ya ves. 

— Es una suerte que estés aquí conmigo, habrías tenido que buscar un hostal o algo parecido a mitad de la madrugada, habría sido peligroso— dijo Adrien. 

— Muchas gracias, no puedo decirte cuanto significa para mi lo que has hecho esta noche. — Marinette abrió el armario auxiliar, y tomó las mantas que tendió sobre el sofá. 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Adrien sorprendido.

— Voy a acostarme en el sofá— dijo Marinette como si fuera lo más obvio. 

— No, no lo hagas — respondió Adrien — quiero que duermas conmigo. 

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Marinette con el seño ligeramente fruncido — Adrien, no es que me desagrades, pero tu y yo ni siquiera hemos salido una sola vez, yo… 

— No estoy sugiriendo que hagamos nada, solo quiero que duermas conmigo— insistió Adrien. Marinette miró hacía el suelo y se mordió el labio. 

— ¿Sólo dormir? —preguntó Marinette. 

— Solo dormir.

Adrien se cambió a una camisa sin mangas y el par de boxers que usaba para dormir. Después, se metió en la cama y se puso de espaldas a la puerta del baño en donde permanecía Marinette alistándose para la noche. Él cerró los ojos por un instante, con la esperanza de descansar por unos segundos, pero no despertó sino hasta después de varías horas. Adrien escuchó la respiración detrás de él y supo de inmediato que se trataba de ella, quien yacía a su lado. 

Lentamente, él se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a ella. Marinette se hallaba boca arriba, completamente dormida, casi como si hubiera tomado algún tipo de somnífero Adrien la miró con los ojos expectantes, se sentía culpable por aprovecharse de un momento tan intimo, en el que ella se encontraba prácticamente indefensa ante su escrutinio. Su camisón no era nada especial, ni mucho menos sensual, tan solo una sencilla bata de tiras de encaje pero le dejaba entrever cada rincón de su cuerpo. Marinette yacía con los labios entreabiertos y los bazos a cada lado de su cabeza, mientras que su cabello negro se esparcía por la almohada, Adrien hubiera deseado que fuera más largo para poder tocarlo sin riesgo de despertarla. 

Muchas ideas cruzaron por su cabeza, cómo lo que diría Ladybug si se enterara de que hacía cosas como aquellas, pero el recuerdo más nítido fue aquel rumor que escuchó de que en el Japón habían hombres mayores que pagaban grandes sumas por dormir con mujeres a las que no podían tocar, tan solo podían permanecer justo al lado de ellas, viéndolas dormir. En aquel momento, ya no le pareció tan descabellado todo aquello, pues a pesar de su sentimiento de culpa, él también disfrutaba de ese pequeño momento de intimidad que le estaba robando a Marinette.

El pasado volvió a su memoria. Él había sospechado que Marinette era Ladybug, y aún no estaba seguro de que se encontrara completamente equivocado. Aunque su curiosidad era enorme, ya no sentía aquel deseo casi enfermizo de saber la verdad. Había llegado al punto en el que aquello no importaba, él necesitaba algo más, algo de fondo, algo real, algo como Marinette. Adrien estiró la mano, que fácil hubiera sido despertarla, llenarla de besos y pedirle que pasara con él la noche, después le daría la cita que ella pedía, le daría todas las citas del mundo si eso era lo que deseaba, tan solo a cambio de que se quedara a su lado. 

— Tikki trasffff… — balbuceó Marinette. Adrien presintió que ella estaba soñando, pero no dejó de observarla. 

— Despierta, Marinette, despierta — murmuró. Ella no abrió los ojos, ni siquiera se movió. 

Adrien hubiera querido moverla un poco para ver cómo abría los ojos, pero no tuvo el valor para hacerlo. Ella se encontraba muy cansada por todo el ajetreo del día, además, él le había dado su palabra, le prometió que no pasaría nada y así sería. Tras un par de horas despierto, Adrien finalmente se durmió. Tuvo sueños incoherentes y bizarros. Soñó con brazos de mujer que lo envolvían en una caricia, con Ladybug quien saltaba por los tejados de París, sin dejar que pudiera alcanzarla mientras que su risa se colaba por sus oídos. 

Cuando Adrien despertó, se encontró completamente solo en la habitación. Marinette se había marchado.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette estaba demasiado ocupada como para ponerle atención. Ella pasó toda la mañana tras la sombra de Nathalie, mirando vestidos y pidiendo permisos en la alcaldía para filmar en edificios públicos. Adrien apenas si la había visto, pero esperaba con todo su corazón que ella no hubiera sido capaz de conseguir un cuarto de hotel disponible, y que tuviera que compartir la noche con él. 

Adrien se encontraba almorzando cuando la vio pasar frente a él. Ella se encontraba charlando con la gerente del restaurante del hotel. 

— El señor Agreste aprobó el menú, por favor, dígame si necesita otra cosa— dijo Marinette en tanto le entregaba una hoja de papel a la gerente. La mujer le respondió rápidamente, y las dos pronto se encontraron libres para continuar con su trabajo. 

— ¡Marinette! — la llamó Adrien antes de que ella pudiera escapar nuevamente. 

— Adrien— dijo la chica quien se volteó hacía él. En ese momento, fue claro que ella quería huir, había pasado todo el día haciéndolo.

— Me estás evitando — afirmó Adrien. 

— ¿Yo? No, ¿cómo crees? — preguntó Marinette de una forma nada convincente. 

— Sí, lo estás haciendo. 

— Tengo que decirte algo— comenzó ella nuevamente, mientras comenzaba a alisar de manera casi compulsiva la tela de su pantalón — tuve mucha suerte, encontré una habitación disponible a unas cuantas calles de aquí, es un bonito lugar, no es tan lujoso como este, pero es un hotel de negocios bastante cómodo — dijo. Adrien no se encontraba interesado en escuchar nada acerca de su nueva habitación. 

— Ven a almorzar conmigo — la interrumpió Adrien — yo invito. 

— No creo que sea una…

— Ven conmigo, Marinette — insistió Adrien. Marinette lo miró a los ojos, justo cómo hizo la noche anterior cuando le pidió que durmiera con él, pero al fin aceptó. Él sonrió por lo bajo al ver la reacción de la chica, ya se estaba dando cuenta de cuanto poder podía tener sobre sus decisiones. 

Marinette y Adrien se sentaron en la terraza. Ella ordenó rápidamente y sin poner mayores objeciones a la comida, a él le gustaba cuan sencilla podía a llegar a ser, muy diferente a las socialités con las que Gabriel lo había obligado a salir por años. Al principio, Adrien no habló más que de trabajo y de algunas otras tonterías, quería que ella bajara la guardia antes de entrar al tema que realmente le interesaba, pero no fue sino hasta que llegó el café que se atrevió a lanzar su ataque. 

— Quédate conmigo esta noche — murmuró en voz baja mientras se inclinaba hacía adelante y tomaba la mano de Marinette por encima de la mesa. 

— Tengo una habitación en el hotel l’…

— Lo sé, pero eso no importa, por favor, tienes que venir conmigo.

— Esto no está bien, Adrien, se supone que estamos en un viaje de negocios.

— Nadie tiene porque enterarse. 

— Pero no está bien. 

— No estamos haciendo nada malo. Ya somos adultos, esto es problema nuestro. 

— Adrien… — suspiró Marinette.

— No quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no desees, yo solo… me gustaría volver a estar contigo, una noche más— confesó. Adrien no sabía de donde había llegado el valor para pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero se sentía expuesto, lo siguiente que dijera Marinette sería definitivo, pues ella podría rechazarlo para siempre o darle una oportunidad. 

— ¿Tienes una tarjeta de sobra? — preguntó ella refiriéndose a la llave de su habitación. — No quisiera que Nathalie o tu papá nos vieran subir juntos. 

— Tienes razón — asintió Adrien, pues lo último que necesitaba era a Gabriel Agreste metido en sus asuntos de pareja. 

— ¿Así que aquí estás? — preguntó Nathalie quien se encontraba en la puerta de la terraza.

— Sé que es tu hora de almuerzo, pero debes darte prisa, las muestras no han llegado y necesito a alguien que las traiga — dijo Nathalie azorada. 

—Ya terminé, yo puedo ir por ellas — respondió Marinette. La chica se puso de pie y disimuladamente tomó la tarjeta que Adrien había acabado de dejar sobre la mesa, la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió de la terraza. El movimiento fue tan sutil que él pensó que la asistente de su padre no se había dado cuenta, pero, por la forma en que ella levantó su ceja y le dirigió una mirada cargada de sarcasmo entendió lo contrario. 

— Te esperamos esta noche a las siete. El señor Agreste mandó que te dijera que te quiere sobrio, si es que no es mucha molestia — dijo Nathalie. 

— Yo…

— A veces me cuesta trabajo recordar que ya no eres un niño — murmuró Nathalie molesta mientras se retiraba de la terraza.

Adrien no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a terminar su café y dar una vuelta por el centro turístico de la ciudad. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a la tentación de pasar por su habitación a mitad de la tarde. Adrien encontró lo que estaba buscando en cuanto entró al cuarto, pues Marinette no había retirado sus maletas de allí, es más, junto a la mesilla del teléfono halló una nota de cancelación de reservación, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: ella dormiría con él las noches restantes. 

Él volvió a su habitación cuando faltaban treinta minutos para el inicio del evento publicitario, pues no le tardaría mucho alistarse. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al encontrar su baño cerrado con llave, desde adentro. Adrien supo de inmediato que debía tratarse de Marinette quien se preparaba para la noche. De repente, la puerta se abrió de par en par y le dejó ver a la chica completamente vestida y peinada. 

— Lo lamento, me apoderé de tu baño sin tu permiso— dijo Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa mientras luchaba con el cierre de su pulsera. Adrien dio un paso hacía adelante y cerró el pasador de la joya. 

— No me molesta en lo más mínimo— respondió Adrien — te sienta ese color — dijo al ver el vestido rojo intenso con falda de corte abierto, que le recordaba el color del traje de Ladybug. 

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó Marinette. 

— Me encanta — respondió Adrien. Marinette se sonrojó y reacomodó su flequillo en un gesto nervioso, pero encantador. 

— Nos vemos abajo, por favor, esta noche no enfades al señor Agreste— le advirtió Marinette antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación. 

Los siguientes cuatro días fueron muy parecidos a aquel, ella tuvo que trabajar, y él también, ya que consiguió unas cuantas sesiones con unas compañías locales. Adrien sabía cuanto odiaba Gabriel que hiciere comerciales y campañas baratas, en vez de limitarse a trabajar con diseñadores de alta costura, pero esto solo le daba al muchacho un incentivo más para continuar aceptando esa clase de trabajos. Sin embargo, detestó no poder verla más que en incómodos eventos sociales y en las noches que compartían juntos. 

Durante aquellas tres noches, Adrien llegó a su cuarto muy entrada la noche. Él no estaba orgulloso de admitirlo, pero esto era planificado, le gustaba acostarse junto a ella cuando ya estaba dormida y observarla por un rato. Puede que él no fuera uno de aquellos ancianos japoneses, pero entendía que encontraran placer en hacer algo cómo aquello. Adrien se reprendió mentalmente varías veces, pues aquella no era la manera más saludable de empezar una relación. 

La ultima noche antes de regresar a casa, Adrien programó el despertador para que sonara mucho más temprano que de costumbre, no quería que ella se le escapara en aquella ocasión, mucho menos cuando sería la ultima vez que tendrían una excusa para pasar la noche juntos. Marinette no se despertó a pesar de que el reloj había sonado muy alto, y Adrien aprovechó sus últimos momentos para mirarla un poco más, esta vez, bajo la luz del sol. Ella se encontraba acostada de lado, enfrentándolo y con las cobijas bailando sobre su cuerpo. Hacía demasiado calor cómo para querer cubrirse, de forma que él tuvo una vista de sus piernas entrelazadas, y sus senos colocados uno sobre el otro, mientras que su rostro conservaba una expresión tranquila, con muchos de los rasgos de niña que aún no terminaban de desaparecer. 

¿Qué pensaría Marinette si estiraba su brazo y la estrechaba contra él? ¿se molestaría? se preguntó Adrien mientras que sus dedos comenzaban a abrirse y cerrarse compulsivamente sobre la almohada. Tras pensarlo por un rato, Adrien estiró su mano y la colocó sobre el arco de su cintura, la tela de su pijama era suave y le pareció insignificante frente a lo que ocultaba debajo de ella. Marinette soltó un suspiro y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Ella se asustó al verlo despierto, por lo que dio un leve respingo hacía atrás. 

— Buenos días — dijo Adrien con una sonrisa en sus labios. 

— Buenos días — respondió Marinette — no pensé que estuvieras despierto, aún es muy temprano. 

— Hoy es nuestra última noche aquí, quería despertar primero— dijo. Marinette no respondió, pero miró atentamente la mano que él aún mantenía sobre ella. Adrien captó la indirecta, y la retiró, sabía que había hecho algo indebido, ella había cambiado, podía sentirlo, el encanto se había roto, a menos que él luchara por reconstruirlo. 

— Lo sé. — contestó Marinette tras una larga pausa. 

— A menos que tu quieras seguir durmiendo conmigo — sugirió Adrien — en ese caso, no tendría que ser la última noche, podría haber muchas más. 

— Adrien… — comenzó Marinette. Él sabía lo que ella trataría de decir, pero no le interesaba escucharlo. Se quejaría, le diría que lo que estaban haciendo no era correcto, casi anormal, cuando lo que se esperaría de ellos es que fueran una pareja saludable que tuvieran citas y sexo como cualquier persona, en vez de permanecer tendidos el uno junto al otro, mientras la observaba descaradamente. Él asentiría, diría que tenía razón, pero ello no lo haría quererla menos. 

— Marinette — la interrumpió Adrien. — yo sé lo que estás pensando, crees que no soy más que un excéntrico, que estoy loco o algo así, no puedo negar que yo también estoy algo sorprendido, pero quiero estar contigo, duerme conmigo. 

— Lo pensaré— fue lo único que respondió Marinette. 

— Bien, eso me basta— asintió Adrien quien se levantó de la cama, caminó hacía la cocina del cuarto contiguo y comenzó a hacer café — ¿quieres café?

— Sí— respondió Marinette. 

— Anoche pasé por una panadería, compre huevos y pan, quería preparar el desayuno, después de todo, es nuestro último día en esta habitación y aún no hemos tenido tiempo de disfrutarla — comentó animadamente Adrien mientras caminaba de la cafetera hacía la nevera y alistaba todo para la comida. Marinette salió del cuarto principal y se sentó en una de las sillas del mesón que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar. 

— Gracias, eso suena delicioso — dijo Marinette quien aún parecía algo confundida. Adrien se la quedó mirando por un momento, ella llevaba su cabello cómo si fuera una especie de nido de pájaro, y a pesar de todo, seguía siendo lo más lindo del mundo. Él se percató de que la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda al ver que ella comenzaba a aplanárselo contra la nuca, por lo que dejó de observarla y siguió con el desayuno. 

Adrien salió de la habitación mientras Marinette se bañaba, y fue hacía la cerrajería que quedaba dos calles más abajo del hotel, para cuando volvió, ella se hallaba completamente vestida y haciendo el check out con ayuda de un botones. 

— ¿En dónde estabas? — preguntó Marinette. 

— Tuve que salir a hacer una compra, nada importante.

Marinette y Adrien salieron con sus maletas hacía el pasillo, tenían que reunirse en el lobby del hotel con todo el resto del equipo para abordar el avión. 

— ¿Papá sigue en el hotel? — preguntó Adrien mientras esperaban el ascensor. 

— Lo dudo. Nathalie es quien maneja todos sus asuntos personales, pero creo que él tenía que estar de vuelta en París— dijo Marinette. La puerta del ascensor se abrió, y todas las suposiciones de la chica se vinieron abajo, ya que Gabriel Agreste se encontraba allí frente a ellos. 

— Buenos días señorita Dupain. Adrien — dijo Gabriel mientras asentía en su dirección. Desde que era niño, él había aprendido a identificar las señales, y esta era una de ellas, su padre quería matarlo en aquel momento. Adrien se sintió culpable, después de todo, pese a que los dos se encontraban en un viaje de negocios, Marinette era la que tenía todas las de perder en aquel asunto.

— ¿Aún tenemos unas sesiones después de todo esto, o me equivoco? — preguntó Gabriel Agreste a Marinette. Adrien se sorprendió, él no parecía molesto con ella. 

— Sí señor, hay sesiones toda la semana y una filmación de un comercial el viernes — explicó Marinette. 

— ¿Tienes el cronograma a mano? ¿puedo verlo? — preguntó Gabriel por lo que ella le pasó la tablet que tenía en su bolso. Su padre y Marinette hablaron de negocios todo lo que restó de camino hacía el lobby. 

Adrien tuvo que sentarse junto a otro modelo durante el vuelo, pero no dejó de mirar la parte delantera del avión en donde se encontraba sentada Marinette. 

— Vaya que si te pegó fuerte, debe tener talento — comentó el modelo que estaba sentado a su lado con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

— Ese no es tu problema — le contesto Adrien quien hubiera querido darle un puñetazo. 

Cuando desembarcaron, Adrien corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a Marinette, quien se despedía de un grupo de personas en la entrada del aeropuerto. Él notó las risitas de las otras chicas en cuanto se acercó a ella, era obvio que para esas alturas ya todos se habían dado cuenta de que estaba loco por ella, pero aquello no le importaba. 

— ¡Marinette! — la llamó Adrien mientras arrastraba su maleta lo más rápido posible. 

— Adrien.

— Dime que lo pensaste, Marinette, dime que volverás a dormir conmigo— dijo él mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. 

— Si, lo pensé. 

— Dime que sí, dime que lo harás. 

— Sí, lo haré. 

— Tengo esto para ti — dijo mientras sacaba la llave que mandó hacer para ella poco antes de salir del hotel. 

— Adrien, esto es una locura— murmuró Marinette sorprendida. A pesar de sus palabras, ella tomó la llave, y una nota que Adrien sostenía. 

— Ahí está escrita mi dirección, estaré esperándote— murmuró Adrien.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Adrien se reunió con Ladybug poco antes de las ocho. Normalmente, sus rondas por la ciudad no se extendían a más de media noche, y muy pocas veces habían necesitado permanecer despiertos por más tiempo. Sin embargo, aquella velada no fue tranquila como la última vez, una versión diferente de un Akuma hizo acto de presencia, y ellos tuvieron que luchar con ella. Chat Noir y Ladybug vencieron, por lo que se sentaron un rato en la cornisa del techo de un edificio de apartamentos. 

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu chica? —preguntó Ladybug sin ningún rodeo. 

— Maravilloso, ella es genial, ha pasado tan solo una semana y ya prácticamente estamos saliendo, aunque es algo extraño. 

— ¿Extraño? — preguntó Ladybug. 

— Sí, fuera de lo usual, extraño— trató de explicar Chat Noir sin hacerse demasiado explícito, ya que una parte de él se avergonzaba de lo que hacía con Marinette, no porque estuviera mal, ni porque no se atreviera a reconocer que estaba enamorado de ella, sino porque sabía a ciencia cierta que el mundo no sería tan generoso con una relación como la suya, por fuera de los elementos “normales”.

— Debo confesar que lo mío también es extraño— murmuró Ladybug. 

— ¿El te obliga a hacer algo que no quieres hacer? — preguntó Chat Noir molesto.

— No, claro que no, él es un caballero, siempre lo ha sido, pero tengo que admitir que me tranquilizaría más si lo que hacemos fuera algo más físico, sería más normal, esto es… demasiado íntimo. — dijo Ladybug. Probablemente, la chica estaría esperando que él no comprendiera, pero lo hacía perfectamente, ya que esa era la mejor manera de definir lo que él tenía con Marinette. 

— Pero de alguna manera, lo que ustedes tienen es extrañamente sexual — afirmó Chat Noir sin dejar de mirar hacía el vacío. 

— Oh sí, si que lo es— afirmó Ladybug — apenas nos hemos tocado y ni hablar de besarnos pero sí que lo es, a veces no sé que quiere Adrien de mi. 

— ¿Adrien? — preguntó Chat Noir mientras trataba de disimular con todas sus fuerzas que su corazón estaba por salir de su pecho. 

— Sí, olvidé mencionarlo, mi “persona” es un sujeto famoso, es Adrien Agreste, debes haber escuchado acerca de él, está en todos y en cada uno de los periódicos y revistas de esta ciudad— agregó Ladybug. Adrien se sintió a punto de desmayarse, era la primera vez que ella le daba una pequeña pista acerca de su identidad y con esto había sido suficiente para confirmar todas sus teorías. Marinette era Ladybug. 

— Es afortunado— dijo Chat. 

— ¿Por qué?

— Por tenerte. 

— No es cierto, yo no soy la gran cosa en la vida real — respondió Marinette mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro. 

—¿Qué no eres la gran cosa?— preguntó Chat Noir incrédulo — ¡pero si eres Ladybug!

— Pero el no lo sabe— contraatacó Marinette. 

— No necesita saberlo, tu eres Ladybug, con o sin poderes. De seguro eres una de esas personas carismáticas que tiene un buen numero admiradores detrás suyo, casi puedo apostar que eras esa chica que resaltaba en todo, la presidenta de la clase, incluso los videojuegos, pero aún así dabas todo por ayudar a los demás, aunque ellos no supieran que eras Ladybug — dijo Chat Noir sonriendo por lo bajo y recordando a aquella Marinette de quince años que fue su primer amor con y sin disfraz. 

— Esas son demasiadas suposiciones, Chat Noir— opinó Marinette. 

— Tu te sorprenderías de cuantas veces mis suposiciones son acertadas— contestó Chat Noir. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Adrien no se sorprendió al encontrar su apartamento vacío. Él aún no sabía si ella finalmente vendría. Se habían separado tan solo veinte minutos antes, si es que iba a pasar la noche con él, debía ir antes a su departamento a recoger algo de ropa para el día siguiente. Adrien caminó hacía un mini bar que tenía en su sala de estar, y se sirvió un vaso de whiskey con hielo. Las manos le temblaban y no podía tener la muñeca completamente estable, pues aquellas revelaciones aún lo perturbaban. 

— Así que finalmente sabes quien es Ladybug — dijo Plagg con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro— y resultó ser la misma chica con la que sales en la vida real, oh, Adrien, tu nunca dejas de divertirme. 

— Y tu nunca dejas de burlarte de mi — respondió Adrien malhumorado. 

— Pero que sensible— se quejó Plagg — ten cuidado con eso, de seguro querrás estar sobrio para cuando llegue tu novia, o lo que quiera que sea — le advirtió. Adrien no le hizo caso y bebió todo el contenido del vaso en un solo trago al tiempo que sonaba el timbre. 

— Hola— saludó Marinette, en cuanto Adrien le abrió la puerta. Ella se veía más tímida que de costumbre, y llevaba una pequeña maleta consigo, probablemente, con su pijama y una muda de ropa. Adrien sintió una alegría indescriptible al verla, pensó que ella no vendría, que se había asustado y que lo dejaría, pero allí estaba. 

— Marinette — murmuró Adrien en su oído mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Él aprovechó la oportunidad para plantar un beso en su mejilla, siempre había querido hacerlo, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad. 

— ¿Te ocurre algo? — preguntó ella con una sonrisa — estás más cariñoso que de costumbre. 

— Estoy feliz de verte, hoy más que nunca — dijo mientras tomaba las mejillas de Marinette con ambas manos y levantaba su rostro. 

— Yo también estoy feliz de verte— contesto Marinette. 

Adrien la hizo entrar a apartamento, y el ritual de las noches anteriores se repitió.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Aquel lunes siguiente, tanto Marinette como Adrien tuvieron que volver a trabajar. Él tuvo que luchar con todos sus instintos por no voltear y mirarla por milésima vez, debía que concentrarse, pero lo mortificaba verla mientras le tomaba las medidas a aquel otro modelo que le había preguntado por ella en el avión, y que tenía una expresión malintencionada en el rostro. Adrien hubiera dado todo por poder borrarle esa sonrisa. 

— Vaya, Adrien, a veces pienso que serías muy buen actor — dijo el fotógrafo quien le había indicado que tenía que parecer molesto, casi cómo si se encontrara dispuesto a pegarle a alguien.

Adrien siguió con todo aquel teatro hasta que el fotógrafo estuvo satisfecho con las fotos que tomaron. Él tuvo que esperar a un lado a pesar de que él ya había terminado, mientras que el otro modelo y Nicole hacían lo suyo, los dos se hallaban muy ocupados imitando una pareja enamorada, en tanto él iba hacía la mesa de bocadillos a tomar café. 

— ¿Te molesta si te hago compañía? — le preguntó a Marinette mientras se paraba junto a ella y se recostaba en la mesa. 

— Tu sabes que no — contestó Marinette quien se hallaba muy ocupada haciendo retoques en el bordado de una falda. 

Adrien se quedó en silencio, pero recordó nítidamente la primera noche que pasó con ella después de enterarse de que se trataba de Ladybug. Marinette no cambió ante sus ojos, para él seguía siendo la misma, pero lo que sentía por ella era mucho más fuerte que nunca. Esa misma persona que se hallaba dormida frente a él había sido su compañera de equipo por casi siete años, él la conocía mejor de lo que nunca hubiera conocido a nadie y quería seguir compartiendo su vida con ella hasta cuando fuera posible. 

Aquel día, Marinette llevaba una pijama diferente, era una bata con tirantes parecida a la anterior, pero esta era blanca con un panda sonriente en el centro, definitivamente, no era la prenda más sensual del mundo, pero poco le importaba. 

— Marinette, Marinette, estas llena de sorpresas — le murmuró Adrien a su compañera de cama quien no pareció darse cuenta de nada, ya que tan solo se limitó a cambiar de posición, mientras se tendía hacía arriba, estiraba los brazos sobre la almohada y doblaba las piernas en un ángulo algo extraño, pero que empujó la tela de su pijama hacía su cintura. Adrien sabía que Marinette tenía razón, había un gran componente sexual en todo aquello, no era algo normal en lo absoluto, pero era más intimo que cualquier romance de una sola noche.

Al día siguiente, Adrien aprovechó que era sábado, la invitó a desayunar, después, la llevó a su departamento y pasaron la tarde perdiendo el tiempo entre películas y charlas relajadas. Él no lo admitió, pero se quedó mirando más de la cuenta un anuncio de alquiler de un apartamento en el mismo piso que el de Marinette. 

—¿Te molestaría si viviera aquí? — le preguntó Adrien a Marinette — este edificio es lindo, ha de ser más cómodo que el mío, lo único que hay en mi barrio son vendedores de crack — se quejó. 

—Este barrio es definitivamente mejor que el tuyo, y un poco más barato — respondió Marinette con una sonrisa. Adrien supo de inmediato que no le habría importado que viviera junto a ella. 

En ese momento, los pensamientos de Adrien se vieron interrumpidos, así como la concentración de Marinette, quien levantó su mirada al ver a Gabriel Agreste, y a su asistente entrar a la habitación. Adrien supo de inmediato que algo grave había ocurrido, a juzgar por la forma en que se veían su padre y Nathalie. Marinette también debió darse cuenta, ya que se mostró preocupada. 

— Renzo — llamó Gabriel al modelo que se hallaba posando. — necesito hablar contigo. 

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos mientras que el modelo daba un paso hacía adelante y se unía a Nathalie y a Gabriel. Su padre le dedicó una última mirada al equipo de filmación, aunque reparo especialmente en Adrien y Marinette. 

— Pueden irse a casa, la sesión de hoy queda cancelada — dijo Gabriel — Adrien —llamó, dirigiéndose a su hijo— te espero en el café de siempre, a la hora del almuerzo, no llegues tarde, hoy no estoy de humor. 

—Sí señor — asintió Adrien.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? — preguntó Adrien a Marinette— hoy traje mi auto. 

— Sí.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Adrien sabía que lo que hubiese sucedido con el modelo debía ser importante, ya que encontró a Gabriel Agreste sentado en su mesa de siempre, con la corbata desanudada y un cigarrillo en la mano, aquello solo se presentaba cuando algo muy grave había ocurrido. 

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Adrien quien no esperó a que su papá le dijera que tomara asiento. 

— Esto es lo que sucede — dijo Gabriel pasándole una revista. Adrien vio las fotos, y encontró el último escándalo del mundo de la moda, se trataba de Renzo, junto con su novia, una cantante famosa, sentados en unos escalones de piedra en Toulouse, era obvio que estaban drogándose. 

— Lee la nota al pie, se pone mejor. 

— Dice que esta foto fue tomada en uno de los descansos de una de tus sesiones de fotos. Oh por dios… — murmuró Adrien mirando la foto, el asunto era tan grave que incluso salían Marinette, Nicole y Adrien en la parte de atrás de la foto, se veían borrosos, pero fue claro que aquello sucedió en sus narices. 

— No quiero que piensen que yo estoy de acuerdo con esa clase de cosas —dijo Gabriel golpeando la mesa. 

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, papá?

— Lo despedí, por supuesto. Él me ha puesto en ridículo frente a todos— dijo Gabriel mientras se frotaba el arco de la nariz. — tendré que cambiar al modelo, y rehacer las fotos que hicimos con él. 

— Va a costarte una fortuna. 

— Lo sé, lo sé. Tu agente y la de Nicole querían cobrarme por las fotos restantes como si se tratara de un trabajo completamente nuevo. 

— Es una lástima, si esto hubiera pasado hace unos años, no habrías tenido que pagarme — dijo Adrien sarcásticamente. 

— Cierra la boca, Adrien — dijo Gabriel. Adrien quiso sonreír, no era momento para meterse con su padre, pero no podía evitarlo, se lo ponía muy fácil. 

— No voy a tener esta clase de problemas contigo y tu novia ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Gabriel Agreste apartando el cigarrillo de su boca y descartando la ceniza sobre el cenicero.

— ¿Te refieres a Marinette? 

— A quien más si no. Nathalie me contó lo de la tarjeta, y yo lo vi por mi mismo. Siento decírtelo, pero yo también tuve tu edad. — dijo. Adrien se estremeció al pensar que su papá también hubiera podido hacer lo mismo con una chica. 

— Ya deberías saber que ninguno de los dos tenemos ese hábito— dijo Adrien quien le devolvió la carta al mesero. 

— ¿No te importa que esté saliendo con Marinette? — preguntó Adrien — pensé que sería todo un asunto, y que tratarías de arruinarlo, cómo todo lo demás— sugirió el muchacho. Gabriel Agreste se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca, en un gesto ofendido. 

— ¿A que te refieres? — preguntó Gabriel— siempre te he apoyado en todas las locuras e idioteces que se te han ocurrido, Adrien.

— ¿Apoyarme en qué? — dijo Adrien. — irme a vivir solo e independizarme fue la primera decisión que he tomado contra tus deseos, nunca he hecho nada para molestarte, pero aún así trataste de impedir que siguiera trabajando, es una suerte que encontrara un agente lo suficientemente valiente y ambicioso como para ir contra los deseos del gran Gabriel Agreste. Solo espero que esta vez respetes a Marinette. 

— Estás consciente de que puede que no sea más que una oportunista que…

— ¡Sabía que esta conversación iba a terminar así! — exclamó Adrien en voz alta.

— Quiere ser diseñadora, y tu eres el hijo del dueño, es obvio que la chica no es de fiar — insistió Gabriel quien finalmente mostraba cuales eran sus intensiones al invitarlo almorzar. 

— No más papá. 

— Todo el incidente de la habitación, ella no reservó, pero te ubicó en una reserva doble, parece algo tan decididamente calculado que…

— ¡No más! — gritó Adrien mientras golpeaba la mesa con la palma de la mano. El tintineo de la porcelana de los platos hizo un gran estruendo. Él estaba furioso y esta vez lo iba a escuchar. 

— Marinette no es una oportunista, te diré quienes sí son unas oportunistas: la hija del alcalde con la que trataste de emparejarme cuando tenía quince años, o esa otra hija de ese comerciante ruso de pieles, o la sobrina de aquel banquero suizo. Todas ellas eran un montón de oportunistas disfrazadas. Tu te crees tan bueno juzgando a las personas, cuando ni siquiera me conoces, no te das cuenta de que yo ya he estado enamorado de Marinette desde hace siete años, ella fue mi compañera de escuela. — dijo Adrien dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa. 

— Esta es la última vez que trabajamos juntos papá. — concluyó Adrien. — acabaré estas fotos, pero no vuelvas a llamar a mi agente. 

— Adrien… — comenzó Gabriel Agreste, quien se quedó con la palabra en los labios, ya que su hijo ya había dejado el restaurante. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

— Te ves muy molesto esta noche — murmuró Marinette mientras se metía a su cama junto a él. 

— Papá es un cretino. 

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Marinette — ¿fue mi culpa? ¿yo no le gusto, verdad?

— No, no es eso. Tu no eres el problema, está molesto porque ya no puede decirme que hacer, ya no soy su marioneta, y eso lo está matando. 

— No quiero interponerme entre ustedes— dijo Marinette en tanto se acostaba de lado y lo enfrentaba. 

— No lo haces, él y yo estamos en esta situación desde hace tiempo, este solo es un episodio más — dijo Adrien— ven aquí— le pidió a Marinette mientras la acercaba a él. era la primera vez que la tocaba mientras ambos estaban en la cama. Su cuerpo era increíblemente suave, y su aroma llenaba el cuarto, si el deseo tenía un perfume debía ser aquel, el mismo de su Ladybug.

— Adrien— susurró Marinette. Adrien sintió la punta de su nariz haciendo suaves toques en la piel de su cuello. Su mente lo llevó a sus días de escuela, no tendría más de quince años cuando los llevaron al salón de artes visuales y pusieron una película. Se suponía que era una actividad relajada, algo diferente a las clases, por lo que la profesora retiró las sillas y todos se acostaron o se sentaron sobre la alfombra en diferentes posiciones. 

Adrien reconstruyó la escena en su mente, detalle a detalle. La luz casi inexistente de la proyección, el aire cálido pero algo viciado, sus compañeros acostados el uno sobre el otro, como si no se tratara de una actividad escolar sino de un relajado día de campo, y por su puesto, Marinette. Ella se encontraba sentada a unos cuantos pasos de él, con su espalda apoyada en la pared y Alya recostada en su regazo, las dos chicas parecían sacadas de una especie de escultura del renacimiento. Marinette se había retirado su chaqueta, ya que hacía demasiado calor cómo para tenerla puesta, por lo que podía ver claramente el contorno de su cuello. 

Aquel día, fue la primera ocasión en la que Adrien sintió verdadero deseo, no una atracción inocente o un enamoramiento juvenil, este era el sentimiento del que todos los adultos hablaban. Una onda de calor lo agitó, si hubieran estado solos hubiera corrido hacía ella y la hubiera besado en los labios, pero se hallaban completamente rodeados, por lo que tuvo que permanecer sentado mientras abrazaba fuertemente sus rodillas a su cuerpo y trataba de poner atención a la película. 

De vuelta en el presente, a Adrien le hubiera gustado poder decir algo, pero por más que lo pensaba “me gusta tu cuello” sonaba demasiado raro como para pronunciarse en voz alta. Adrien sonrió ligeramente. Nada en aquella situación era convencional, así que un insignificante fetiche con un cuello sería tan solo otra de sus rarezas. 

— Debes pensar que estoy loco, mi Lady — le dijo Adrien a Marinette mientras ella dormía. 

— Pero la verdad es que te amo— murmuró. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Otras dos semanas pasaron, y el equipo de la campaña de Gabriel Agreste tuvo que volver a reunirse para terminar las fotos y rehacer las que habían quedado pendientes. Adrien miró los cronogramas de las sesiones, y se dio cuenta de que una de sus viejas conocidas estaba programada. 

— ¿De quien fue la terrible idea de contratar a Olenka Petrov? — le preguntó Adrien a Marinette mientras miraba la planilla. 

— Tu papá dijo que debíamos balancear el equipo, y agregar otra chica a la filmación, después de todo, algunas de estas fotos van a ser utilizadas para la campaña de la colección femenina— le explicó ella mientras terminaba de reorganizar las prendas que usarían en la sesión. 

— ¿No te agrada? —preguntó Marinette. 

— ¿Recuerdas a Chloe? 

— Desafortunadamente sí. 

— Es mil veces peor.

— Oh— fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Marinette. 

Tal y como Adrien había temido, Olenka resultó ser mucho peor que la adicción de Renzo, los gritos iban y venían, nadie quedó ileso, ni las estilistas, los encargados de maquillaje, ni siquiera Marinette quien fue gritada en un par de ocasiones. 

— No es necesario que suba la voz, ya la escuché, si tiene algún problema, podemos solicitar una cita con el señor Agreste, él de seguro la atenderá — dijo Marinette en una forma inusualmente dura considerando su personalidad dulce. 

— Woow, tranquila, tranquila, no hay que ponerse así— respondió Olenska quien no parecía querer hablar con el diseñador. 

Otro gran cambio había tenido lugar en la vida de Adrien. Unos cuantos días después de que Marinette hubiera comenzado a dormir con él, su arrendadora llegó a su apartamento con una carta, en la que le recordaba que el contrato solamente era para un hombre solo, y que la segunda persona podría aumentar el precio de la mensualidad, de lo contrario, tendría que desalojar en quince días. Adrien no era abogado, pero estaba cien por ciento seguro de que un contrato de arriendo no funcionaba de esa manera. Él tardó solo dos días en pasarse al apartamento que quedaba en el mismo piso que el de Marinette. 

Adrien podría decir que ya se parecían más a una pareja normal, casi siempre cenaban juntos, veían películas juntos, y cuando no estaban haciendo aquello, se encontraban peleando contra los espantos sobrenaturales que atacaban la ciudad. Chat Noir no había tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con Ladybug en aquellos días, lo único que habían hecho era pelear contra un montón de rarezas que atacaban la ciudad. 

La sesión volvió a comenzar, y aunque terminaron muy tarde, Adrien se quedó allí esperando a que Marinette pusiera todo en orden. Él miro el reloj de su celular, y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde. Afuera de aquel palacete del siglo XVIII todo estaba oscuro, probablemente, eran los únicos que quedaban. Adrien miró a su alrededor, casi hubiera podido jurar que se encontraba embrujado con todos los espíritus de aquellos que alguna vez vivieron allí. 

— Me gusta este lugar— comentó Adrien mientras Marinette terminaba de trabajar — es hermoso. 

— Lo es, costó una fortuna conseguir los permisos para utilizarlo como locación — comentó la chica.

— No sé que hacer Marinette, ni que decirte.

— ¿A que te refieres, Adrien? 

— Lo que tenemos es extraño ¿no lo crees? — preguntó Adrien. 

— A mi me gusta estar contigo, puede que te sorprenda, pero hay una parte de mi a la que no le molesta en lo más mínimo esta situación, y otra parte…

— Otra parte — insistió Adrien para que ella continuara con su frase. 

— Otra parte que quiere que me toques — dijo Marinette. Para Adrien aquello fue como una especie de orden, había estado esperando aquellas palabras por un mes, por años, para ser preciso. Él dio un paso para adelante, la tomó por los hombros y la besó en los labios. Estaba muy consciente que aquel beso no era un beso normal, era más que eso, Adrien quería reponer todo el tiempo que pasaron separados, las noches que pasó en vela pensando que Ladybug jamás correspondería sus sentimientos, y convenciéndose a si mismo de que aquello era lo mejor. 

Su aliento era insuficiente para mantener aquel ritmo, pero siguió besando sus mejillas y su cuello mientras que los suaves suspiros que ella dejaba salir lo llenaban de emoción. Nadie se imaginaría que Adrien Agreste era capaz de sentir con aquella intensidad, siempre tan reservado y educado, incapaz de hacer nada impulsivo y sentimental. Marinette era la única que conocía ese lado de él.

Adrien la acorralo contra la pared, sin despegar su mirada de sus ojos azules. Sus manos se deslizaron desde su torso hasta el borde de su vestido, y sin el menor recato, levantó la falda hasta la cintura. Marinette entrelazó los brazos alrededor de su cuello para no perder el equilibrio, ya que él se hallaba demasiado ocupado bajando su ropa interior. 

Marinette estaba lista, y él igual. Adrien bajó su bragueta y entró en ella despacio. La chica presionó sus labios en su mejilla sin dejar de murmurar suaves quejidos, mientras que las manos de Adrien sostenían uno de sus muslos contra su cuerpo para darle mayor estabilidad. Él hizo lo posible por ser delicado durante los primeros minutos, pero pronto ella movió sus caderas dándole a entender que debía aumentar el ritmo. La miró a los ojos durante todo el tiempo, apreciando su mirada azul y sus labios sonrosados y temblorosos, mientras que un te amo luchaba por salir de su pecho. 

— Mi lady — murmuró Adrien — mi bella durmiente — repitió. Marinette entornó los ojos, y él se preguntó si ella también habría atado los cabos, si ya había confirmado las sospechas a las que hizo referencia antes de su viaje a Toulouse. 

Cuando los dos terminaron, Marinette perdió finalmente el equilibrio, por lo que Adrien la sostuvo por los hombros antes de que cayera.

— Lo siento, las piernas me tiemblan — murmuró Marinette quien tomó los hombros de Adrien como punto de apoyo. 

— Vamos a casa, mi lady — murmuró Adrien antes de besar nuevamente a Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, ¿Qué? No tienen derecho a juzgarme, por algo esto era raiting M (para mis lectores ffnet) para los de Ao3 (como que va a pasar a ser E). Siempre que escribo uno de estos me da mucha pena, no sé porqué si soy un adulto, y me encanta leer estas cosas, los he escrito peores, y leído peores, este fue bastante limpio. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y me incluyeron en sus categorías. En fin, cualquier comentario, estoy abierta a sugerencias, aún nos queda un capitulo, hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien llevó a Marinette casa, justo y como le había prometido. Por primera vez desde que todo ese asunto comenzó, ella se quitó el camisón y se acostó cuan larga era en la cama. Adrien no quería irse a dormir de inmediato, deseaba que ella permaneciera un poco más a su lado 

— Estoy feliz de que te deshicieras del panda, estoy seguro de que no le agrado a ese sujeto — dijo Adrien refiriéndose al dibujo del panda sonriente en su pijama. 

— Oh, No digas eso, tu le agradas bastante — bromeó Marinette. 

Adrien rodeó los hombros Marinette con su brazo y la atrajo hacía su cuerpo, hasta que ella se encontró sobre su pecho, mientras que la mandíbula de Adrien reposaba sobre su nuca. 

— Adrien — comenzó Marinette muy seria— mientras dormimos, tu…

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Adrien. 

— Tu nunca te atreverías a hacerme nada mientras dormimos ¿no es verdad? — dijo ella, quien se mordió ligeramente el labio. Adrien frunció el entrecejo, no tenía ni la menor idea de que aquello preocupaba a Marinette, probablemente, era por eso que ella se había molestado tanto cuando despertó, y lo encontró tocando su cintura durante su última noche en Toulouse. 

— Tu sabes que yo nunca te haría nada sin tu permiso — respondió Adrien muy serio. 

— Lo sé, lo sé, es que es algo que no deja de inquietarme.

— No tienes porqué hacerlo. A mi tan solo me gusta dormir contigo, sé que esto puede sonar extraño, pero esa es la verdad. Me gusta mucho pasar tiempo a solas contigo — dijo Adrien. 

Marinette se quedó dormida después de un rato, era la primera vez que ella se abrazaba a su cuerpo en aquel estado de semi inconsciencia. Adrien no se atrevió a moverse, ya que esta era una oportunidad única. Él podía ver claramente la suavidad de su rostro y lo largo de sus pestañas, mientras que sus senos se apretaban a su pecho. Él permaneció en silencio observándola en tanto dibujaba figuras en sus hombros desnudos. En momentos como esos, Adrien solía pensar que la vida era perfecta. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

— Sólo serán unas cuantas apariciones públicas, después de la campaña, todos volverán a sus vidas normales — dijo Gabriel Agreste cómo si lo que les estuviera pidiendo no fuera más que una tontería, y no una gigantesca mentira mediática. 

— ¿Usted está consciente de que a mi ni siquiera me gustan los hombres? — preguntó Olenska mientras se dejaba caer descuidadamente en su silla. 

— No lo sabía, y creo que nadie lo sabe, así que no hará gran diferencia, solo son un par de semanas — insistió su padre. 

Adrien miró a Marinette por encima del hombro. Él quería matar a su papá. Todo había comenzado unos instantes antes, cuando Gabriel y Nathalie los hicieron seguir a la oficina del diseñador. Al parecer, la mejor manera de borrar de la memoria publica todo aquel desastre de Renzo era creando una relación falsa entre dos celebridades, eso crearía una cortina de humo, en este caso, Olenska y Adrien, el problema es que ninguno de los dos soportaba al otro, sin contar con la reacción de Marinette. Lo único que agradecía a su padre es que hubiese llamado también a la chica a su oficina, pues no se veía a él mismo explicándole aquel plan tan bizarro. 

Marinette no le ofrecía una vista alentadora, ella solo permanecía en silencio en su silla, con las piernas cruzadas, las manos sobre su regazo y los labios contraídos. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que se encontraba furiosa. 

— ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? — preguntó Adrien. 

— Nada en especial, solo hacer unas cuantas apariciones públicas, dejar que les tomen unas cuantas fotos, y asistir a la gala del lanzamiento de la campaña, después, nuestro contrato habrá terminado y podrán volver a sus vidas normales— explicó Gabriel Agreste. 

Adrien le pidió el contrato a Nathalie, lo miró y se tranquilizó al ver las fechas de los eventos a los que tendrían que ir juntos se encontraban referenciados, y no eran más de seis. Adrien encontró el sello de su agente en aquella copia y vio que lo había aprobado. Él no tenía problemas en cumplir aquel acuerdo, después de todo, no sería más que un mes y Olenska no aprovecharía aquella oportunidad para lanzársele encima, cómo lo habría hecho Chloe Burgoise en el pasado, solo le faltaba una opinión. 

— ¿Tu qué opinas? — le preguntó Adrien a Marinette mientras se inclinaba hacía ella y le enseñaba el contrato. 

— No lo sé, no me “encanta” la idea, pero son solo unas cuantas cenas, yo no habría podido ir a algunas de ellas contigo, de todas manera, tengo que trabajar — Dijo en tanto le quitaba el contrato de las manos y lo miraba. Adrien podía sentir el dilema de Marinette, ella detestaba la idea, simplemente la odiaba, pero no quería ser un estorbo en la relación con su padre, ni en su carrera. 

— ¿Después del lanzamiento de la campaña todo volverá a la normalidad? — le preguntó Marinette a Gabriel Agreste. 

— Por su puesto, el contrato va solo hasta esa fecha. Usted y mi hijo podrán seguir juntos de aquí a cuando se haga el lanzamiento, solo deberán mantenerlo en privado. No creo cambien mucho sus circunstancias, me ha sorprendido con cuanto secreto ha manejado Adrien todo el tema de su relación— respondió su padre en un tono falsamente tranquilizador. 

— Supongo que no me puedo oponer— dijo Marinette resignada en tanto le pasaba el contrato. Adrien recibió la pluma de las manos de su papá, y firmó rápidamente, tras lo que se lo dio a Olenska. 

— Perfecto, tu ya se lo explicaste a ella, ahora yo tengo que pensar que diablos le voy a decir a Pauline— se quejó, al tiempo que firmaba la última hoja. Adrien volvió a inclinarse en su silla y acarició la mejilla de Marinette, sin despegar su mirada de la de ella. 

— Todo estará bien, Marinette — dijo Adrien en tono tranquilizador. Ella trató de sonreírle, pero no logró conseguirlo, es más sus ojos se volvían cada vez más húmedos por las lagrimas contenidas. 

— Será mejor que me retire, tengo trabajo que debo terminar— se disculpó Marinette mientras que se ponía de pie. Olenska la siguió, pero Adrien permaneció en la oficina hasta que sólo quedaron él y su papá.

— No entiendo porque fue necesario decirle aquello a Marinette— dijo Adrien molesto. 

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Gabriel al tiempo que volvía a dirigir su atención al teclado de su computador. 

— Que tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto, suena como si fuera necesario esconderla porque es vergonzoso tener una relación con ella — opinó él airadamente. 

— ¿Y no lo es? 

— ¡Cómo te atreves!

— Adrien, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para saber si tu novia es una oportunista o no. Por su puesto, alguien que busca formarse un nombre en esta industria requiere publicidad, y temía que ella pudiera salirse con la suya a costa de mis eventos, no quería que fuera contigo— dijo Gabriel. Adrien lo entendió todo, aquella falsa relación que tenía con Olenska no era una estrategia publicitaria, él la había planeado con el único fin de herir a Marinette. 

— Esta es la última vez que acepto trabajar contigo, no me interesa volver a recibir nada más de ti, papá — dijo Adrien con una calma controlada que hizo que Gabriel levantara su mirada del ordenador. 

— No seas melodramático. 

— Hablo en serio— respondió Adrien. Él lo hacía, no tenía la menor intención de poner un pie en aquellas oficinas nuevamente. Adrien atravesó los pasillos hasta el baño de mujeres, mientras hacía planes mentales en caso de que Gabriel planeara cerrarle las puertas de la industria nuevamente, él tenía ahorros, y este trabajo había significado un buen dinero, por lo que podría continuar sus estudios hasta obtener el titulo de ingeniero, sí es que tenía suerte, lograría conseguir un empleo en alguna fabrica donde sirvieran sus estudios básicos de física aplicada. El verdadero problema era Marinette, su papá podría arruinarle la vida si así lo deseaba. 

— Marinette — la llamó mientras tocaba a la puerta del baño. — por favor sal de ahí — dijo. Ella hizo lo que él le pidió, y tan pronto como dejó el baño, se lanzó a sus brazos. 

— Prométeme que saldremos a alguna parte en donde nos vean muchas personas una vez haya terminado esto, no quiero ser un secreto, ni sentir que se avergüenzan de mi— le pidió Marinette abrazándolo fuertemente. 

— Iremos a donde tu quieras, bella durmiente— bromeó Adrien mientras le frotaba la nuca. Marinette levantó el rostro y le sonrió. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Una semana después, Adrien tuvo que asistir al primero de los eventos con Olenska. 

— Pauline por poco me termina por culpa de tu padre, pero tengo que reconocer que está pagando buen dinero, no me voy a quejar.

Marinette no tenía que trabajar aquella noche, por lo que debió dejarla sola en casa, aquello lo comía por dentro, quería volver con ella, no permanecer con una persona a la que apenas soportaba, pretendiendo ser la nueva pareja de moda. 

Irónicamente, uno de los demonios sobrenaturales que él y Ladybug combatían mostró su rostro a mitad de la velada, por lo que fue cuestión de minutos antes de que Marinette hiciera acto de presencia vestida como la heroína, los daños fueron enormes, incluso su propio padre hubiera muerto aplastado por una pared de no ser por ella quien lo rescató a tiempo. Adrien jamás podría hacerle entender cuan agradecido estaba, pues puede que no se llevarán bien, pero él seguía siendo su papá. 

— ¿Todos se encuentran bien? — preguntó Ladybug a un grupo de asustados invitados.

— No, no encuentro a mi hijo por ninguna parte, su nombre es Adrien, es rubio y de ojos verdes, tengo que encontrarlo— dijo Gabriel Agreste en tanto trataba de dejar el refugio. Ladybug puso las manos sobre sus hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. 

—Él está bien, yo misma lo vi salir de aquí, no tiene porque preocuparse. — dijo Ladybug. Chat Noir la miró, y ella le devolvió el gesto. Era obvio que lo estaba encubriendo, lo que solo podía significar que la chica sabía la verdad. 

Ladybug y Chat Noir ganaron, y repararon los daños con la ayuda de los poderes de la heroína, era cómo si nada hubiera sucedido. Tan pronto todo se tranquilizó, Adrien corrió a encontrarse con su padre, por primera vez en años Gabriel lo abrazó fuertemente. 

— Voy a volver con Marinette, ella debe estar preocupada, tengo cientos de llamadas suyas en el celular — mintió Adrien quien quería una excusa para salir rápidamente de todo aquel desastre. Gabriel hizo un gesto de disconformidad con los labios, pero finalmente lo dejó marchar. 

Adrien llegó a su casa, en donde encontró a Marinette sentada en el sofá mientras trabajaba en uno de sus vestidos. 

— Ya estás de vuelta, pensé que solo podrías volver hasta la madrugada. 

— Ocurrieron muchas cosas, no creo poder contártelas todas. 

— No es necesario, yo lo sé todo — dijo ella guiñándole el ojo. 

— ¿No estabas preocupada por mi? — preguntó Adrien tentativamente mientras hacía el vestido en el que ella trabajaba a un lado y la acorralaba en el sofá. 

— No, yo sabía que estarías bien — dijo Marinette con una sonrisa. 

— woow, tu lo sabes todo, mi lady — bromeó él antes de ubicarse sobre ella, entre sus piernas. 

—Por supuesto que sí, minino — respondió Marinette mientras tocaba la punta de su nariz con su dedo, de una manera casi coqueta. 

Adrien y Marinette hicieron el amor aquella noche, ambos terminaron en su cama mientras ella recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. De repente, la chica comenzó a inspeccionar sus manos. 

— ¿Puedo deshacerme de este anillo? — preguntó mientras jugueteaba con el miraculous. 

— No. 

— ¿Así que es importante? ¿puedo quitártelo? — preguntó ella. Adrien sabía a la perfección que lo estaba probando. 

— Si me lo quitas, yo tomaré tus pendientes y los pondré en la basura — dijo Adrien. Ella lo miró brevemente. 

— ¿Por qué es tan importante este anillo? — insistió. 

— Por la misma razón que tus pendientes son tan valiosos — concluyó Adrien. Marinette lo miró por más tiempo esta vez, era claro que los dos conocían la verdad. Un extraño compromiso silencioso surgió entre ellos, ninguno de los dos revelaría su identidad hasta que ocurriera algo que lo hiciera completamente necesario, mientras tanto, sería su secreto. 

— Me alegra tanto que estés bien — dijo Marinette acomodándose mejor sobre el pecho de Adrien. 

— Y a mí me alegra estar aquí contigo— respondió él. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Cinco días después de aquello, su papá lo mandó llamar para unas pruebas de vestuario. Adrien las detestaba desde que era niño. Normalmente, Gabriel contrataría un modelo de tallaje, alguien más barato, pero no había tiempo para aquello por lo que tuvo que pasar horas mientras que el diseñador y un montón de aprendices (entre las que se encontraba Marinette) hablaban acerca de telas, cortes, etc.

Adrien estaba mortalmente aburrido por lo que tomó una de las revistas viejas que estaban en los anaqueles del taller y comenzó a mirarlas, pese a que no tenían nada interesante, tan solo una descripción explicita de un par de zapatos y un bolso de diseñador, de vez en cuando, encontraba un artículo sobre destinos exóticos, pero en general, aquellas publicaciones eran pura basura. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba por las del año de 1987, encontró algo interesante: se trataba de un artículo, pero no era cualquiera, era acerca de las “bellas durmientes” del Japón. Aquel reportaje les quitaba mucho del romanticismo que él tenía acerca de todo el asunto, más las describía como una serie de prostitutas que prestaban servicios sexuales sin hacerlo realmente. La reportera hablaba entre una delgada línea entre lo sexual y lo no sexual, y del peligro latente que existía en que un día los clientes cruzaran aquella línea. 

— Bernadette — llamó Adrien a la jefe de aquella división, quien era una mujer quien tendría más o menos la edad de su padre, y era todo un icono en la industria— ¿puedo quedarme con esta revista? — preguntó mientras la levantaba en lo alto. 

— Sí, por supuesto, se supone que sirven de inspiración, pero esas ya nadie las lee — dijo la mujer quien después posó su atención en un maniquí. 

— ¿Quién hizo esto? — preguntó mientras miraba una chaqueta de hombre colgada en ella. 

— Y-yo lo hice — admitió Marinette tímidamente mientras que emergía del grupo de aprendices de su padre. 

— Gabriel, mira esto— dijo llamando la atención del diseñador — muy bien terminado, realmente muy buen trabajo — dijo la mujer, mientras que tomaba sus finos lentes de oro y se los ponía para inspeccionar mejor la pieza. Su papá caminó hacía el maniquí y la miró con gesto pensativo, sin decir palabra alguna. 

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó Bernadette. 

— Marinette. 

— Déjala en mi sección — pidió la mujer a Gabriel. 

— Ella es una asistente de…

— Déjala en mi sección, sabes que siempre necesito ayuda — insistió la mujer. 

— Solo estará hasta el final del verano, es solo una pasante, nada más — dijo su padre quien obviamente quería hacer énfasis en lo insignificante que era Marinette. 

— Deja de ser arrogante — dijo Bernadette. Adrien sonrió, sin duda, al ser una leyenda viviente de la moda, era una de las pocas que podía decirle aquello a Gabriel Agreste — déjala conmigo hasta que tenga que irse, aprenderá mucho. — insistió. Marinette tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, su expresión no podía reflejar mayor felicidad, iba a dejar el trabajo de asistente y adquirir experiencia en el taller, eso era lo que ella siempre había deseado. 

— Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres— aceptó Gabriel — ¡Marinette! Desde mañana dejarás las locaciones, comienzas a trabajar aquí — dijo el diseñador. Adrien se lamentaba de que ya no podría verla durante las sesiones, pero estaba tan feliz como ella. Sin embargo, había algo en la expresión de su padre que no le gustaba. Gabriel despidió a todos los que se hallaban trabajando con él pero se detuvo en su novia nuevamente. 

— Ven conmigo, tu y yo tenemos que hablar — lo escuchó decir Adrien en voz baja mientras la tomaba del codo. Nadie lo notó, pero él si lo hizo, aunque intentó seguirlos, ellos fueron mucho más rápidos y se perdieron en la sucesión de oficinas. 

— ¿ Qué es lo que le sucede a Gabriel? — le preguntó Bernadette. 

— Ella es mi novia— dijo Adrien. 

— Pensé que tu y la modelo…

— Bernadette, tu sabes bien como es este negocio — dijo Adrien dándole a entender que aquello era completamente falso. La mujer sonrió, pues ella en realidad conocía el negocio. 

— Típico de Gabriel, ve con ella, esa pobre niña necesitará a alguien cuando él acabe con ella. Tu ya sabes como es tu padre. — dijo la mujer palmeándole el hombro. 

Adrien corrió a la oficina de su papá, pero tan solo se encontró con Natalie quien tenía cara de pocos amigos. 

— Ya salió, tu padre la dejó marchar a casa por el día de hoy, no puedo creer que sea tan desconsiderado, necesitaba a Marinette, ella me estaba ayudando mucho con este tipo de cosas dijo mientras que sostenía los muestrarios de colores para los eventos, más le vale que me consiga una nueva pasante rápido, de lo contrario voy a reventar — se quejó la asistente. 

— Mañana tendrás una nueva pasante, Nathalie, ahora deja de quejarte y vuelve a trabajar — la reprendió Gabriel desde la puerta de la oficina, por lo que ella se sonrojó y dejó la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. 

— Tú también debes volver al trabajo, tienes sesión en media hora, en el palacio que contratamos a las afueras de París, nadie aprecia a una diva que llega tarde — dijo. 

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Marinette? — preguntó Adrien furioso. 

— La puse en su lugar, esto se está saliendo fuera de control. Ella se está saliendo con la suya — dijo Gabriel.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto? ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? — preguntó Adrien furioso — papá, yo te quiero, en serio lo hago, pero me lo pones todo tan difícil, a veces quisiera solo poder odiarte y alejarme de ti, porque me haces la vida tan difícil. 

— Sólo estoy procurando lo mejor para ti.

— ¡No es cierto! — dijo Adrien — te martiriza que no eligiera a quien tu escogiste para mí, y que además sea alguien talentoso, de alguna extraña manera te sientes amenazado. 

— ¿Por una pasante? Oh por favor Adrien, eso es ridículo. 

— No lo es. Yo creo que lo que más te martiriza es pensar que Marinette pueda llegar a tener éxito, mientras que yo estoy planeando dejar este negocio — gritó. 

— ¡Suficiente! — gritó Gabriel golpeando la mesa. — tienes razón, me frustra pensar que mi hijo quiera trabajar en algo tan diferente, mientras que una don nadie, una chica con mucha ambición, una oportunista, se sale con la suya a costa mía. 

— Esto es una locura — dijo Adrien antes de dejar la oficina, pues era claro que no llegarían a un acuerdo. 

Adrien pasó la tarde en su sesión de fotos, le costó mucho trabajo concentrarse, pero al final terminó, y volvió a casa con Marinette. Cuando llegó, la encontró sentada viendo una serie americana en su computador, mientras acababa de remendar uno de sus vestidos. 

— Hola— la saludó Adrien quien no se atrevía a tocar el tema sin que ella lo hiciera primero.  
— Hola — dijo ella dirigiéndole una débil sonrisa. Marinette tenía lo ojos hinchados, había estado llorando. 

— ¿Quieres que pida algo rico para cenar? — preguntó animadamente Adrien, a lo que ella solo respondió encogiendo los hombros. Él estaba preocupado, ella se veía triste, por lo que pidió a su restaurante chino favorito. 

— ¿Quieres comer algo? — preguntó mientras le pasaba un tazón. 

— No tengo hambre. 

— Sí tienes, come algo, vamos Marinette — pidió Adrien. Ella apenas tocó su comida, pero lo verdaderamente deprimente llegó al momento de ir a dormir. 

— Ven conmigo Marinette, vamos a dormir— le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos, y haciéndola parar del sofá. Adrien la abrazó, pero ella no le correspondió el gesto, tan solo lo apartó suavemente. 

— No Adrien, hoy no. 

— Por favor Marinette, no dejes que él te afecte. — le pidió Adrien mientras que la atraía nuevamente hacía él. Ella se escapó de su agarre y negó con la cabeza mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se le escapaban. 

— No, no puedo, hoy no puedo, Adrien — dijo Marinette — lo mejor será que regrese a casa— dijo ella. Adrien trató de retenerla una vez más. 

— Por favor Marinette, quédate conmigo — pidió. 

— No, no puedo — dijo ella con la voz quebrada. Marinette se apartó, se cubrió los hombros con una manta y tomó sus cosas. 

— Estaré en mi apartamento, si necesitas algo, puedes llamarme — dijo la chica antes de salir. 

Adrien apenas pudo dormir aquella noche, le perturbaba saber cuan dependiente se estaba volviendo a la presencia de Marinette. Plagg aprovechó la falta de la chica para dormir sobre su almohada. Al día siguiente, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, él aprovechó la oportunidad para llevarla a tomar un helado, aunque tuvieron que permanecer en el automóvil para no incumplir con el contrato, ya que no podían permitir que nadie más los viera juntos. Sin embargo, el comportamiento de Marinette cambió mucho durante las noches. Ella dormía, pero ahora se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido. A menudo, él solía acariciarle la mejilla o el brazo, incluso la abrazaba si tenía la oportunidad, pero después del incidente con su padre, ella despertaba con tan solo acercársele. 

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Marinette con el entrecejo fruncido. 

— Nada, solo es una caricia— respondió Adrien sobresaltado. 

— Preferiría que no volvieras a hacerlo.

— Marinette. 

— Por favor — pidió ella. Adrien no podía negarse a ninguno de sus deseos, mucho menos si se lo pedía de aquella manera. 

En la oficina las cosas también cambiaron mucho. Marinette ya no ayudaba a Nathalie con la logística de la nueva campaña, sino que estaba en el taller, por lo que cualquier interés adicional que él hubiera podido sentir por su trabajo, había desaparecido completamente. Con su padre las cosas iban de mal en peor, Adrien se negaba si quiera a dirigirle la palabra. Nathalie se había acercado en tres ocasiones diferentes con una invitación a almorzar por parte de Gabriel Agreste, pero él se negó rotundamente a asistir. Cada vez que se planteaba la posibilidad de hacer una tregua, recordaba todos los problemas que la chica tenía para dormir, la facilidad con la que sobresaltaba y el miedo con el que se le entregaba durante las raras ocasiones en las que hacían el amor. Pero, si Adrien pensaba que las cosas andaban mal era porque no sabía que lo peor estaba por venir. 

Ese día, Adrien dejó más temprano que de costumbre la sesión, por lo que pasó por un restaurante que servía comida para llevar. Él se sentó en el sofá de su apartamento a leer con más detenimiento aquella vieja revista que había encontrado un par de semanas atrás. Adrien tomó un bolígrafo y señaló los pasajes que más le llamarón la atención. De repente, escuchó el sonido de una llave en la puerta, se trataba de Marinette, quien lo saludó mucho más alegremente de lo que lo hubiera hecho en días. Él se apresuró a sacar su comida del empaque, mientras que ella encendía el computador para poner algo de música. 

— Espero que te guste el salmón a la miel, se veía delicioso en el menú, por lo que pensé ¿Por qué no? — dijo Adrien alegremente mientras preparaba los platos. 

— Marinette, ¿te gusta el salmón? — preguntó el muchacho — ¡Marinette! — insistió Adrien al darse cuenta de que ella no le respondía. Él levantó la vista, y se sintió palidecer ante lo que se encontró, ella estaba parada junto a la mesilla de centro donde había dejado la revista, y se encontraba leyendo el articulo.

Adrien se acercó a ella con mucha cautela, al ver que Marinette cubría su boca con su mano y palidecía cada vez más. Él sabía muy bien que el tono en el que estaba escrito el articulo era terrible. Exponían todo el asunto cómo si se tratara de un caso especial de prostitución, y las “Bellas durmientes”, como las llamaba la autora, no eran más que esclavas sexuales drogadas con potentes somníferos para diversión de sus clientes. Adrien se preguntó que opinaría Marinette de todo aquello, probablemente, pensaría que la había convertido en su “Bella Durmiente” privada, una especie de prostituta para él sólo, que dormía noche tras noche con él sólo para darle placer, lo cuál no era cierto, y ella debía saberlo. 

— Eso es tan solo un mal articulo — dijo Adrien quien intentó arrebatarle la revista. 

— Yo creo que está muy bien escrito, si lo miras objetivamente, tiene toda la problemática del asunto en unas escasas líneas, sin falsos romanticismos, sin poesía, sólo las cosas como en realidad son ¿no lo crees? — preguntó Marinette con la voz temblorosa y los ojos enrojecidos. 

— No, es solo un montón de basura — insistió Adrien— ven, vamos a comer algo — dijo el muchacho con falsa alegría, mientras la halaba hacia el diminuto comedor junto a la cocina. Marinette se sentó y miró su comida en silencio. La expresión en su rostro le daba miedo, ella estaba mas triste que nunca. 

—Tienes que comer— dijo Adrien. 

— Ese artículo, me parece conocido, se parece a lo nuestro ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Marinette mirándolo fijamente. 

— Yo no lo creo, la situación es muy diferente, completamente diferente. Tu y yo somos pareja — dijo él sirviéndole vino en su copa. 

— Nunca dijiste que lo fuéramos. 

— Debo haberlo olvidado— concluyó Adrien, quien firmemente pensaban que si evadían el tema pronto sería olvidado. 

Ya era muy tarde cuando Marinette finalmente se acostó a su lado. Ella le dio la espalda, y quedó profundamente dormida tras un par de minutos. Adrien pensó que debía encontrarse muy cansada, ya que apenas si había logrado conciliar el sueño en las últimas semanas. Pasó una hora antes de que ella cambiara de posición. Marinette lo enfrentó, con su brazo posterior estirado hacía él y el superior pegado a su cuerpo cómo si estuviera protegiéndose. Él no la había visto tan inconsciente desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que tomó el brazo estirado y lo flexionó para que no le impidiera abrazarla. 

Adrien la tomó entre sus brazos en un gesto casto que no pretendía más que ser reconfortante. La piel de sus hombros era suave y fresca, mientras que sus pequeños músculos parecían amoldarse perfectamente a él. Ella era su bella durmiente, pero no en el sentido de aquel articulo, Marinette era su primer amor, el único verdadero que hubiera conocido. Adrien le dio un beso en los labios, y ella comenzó a despertar lentamente. Sin embargo, la expresión con la que se encontró fue muy diferente a lo que esperaba, ella se veía aterrorizada. 

— ¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo? — preguntó Marinette escandalizada. 

— Nada, solo es un abrazo. 

— ¡Aléjate de mi! — gritó Marinette. — ¿Qué me has hecho mientras duermo? 

— Nada. Yo te lo dije, jamás te tocaría sin tu permiso. — dijo Adrien tratando de calmarla, y mientras encendía la luz de la lámpara en la mesa de noche. 

Jamás había visto a Marinette de aquella manera. Ella temblaba por la ira, y pronto comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente. Adrien la tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos. Ella agarró fuertemente su camiseta y hundió el rostro en el pecho de Adrien. 

— No sé si debería creerte, no creo que pueda hacerlo. Yo no soy más que una de esas “bellas durmientes” ¿no es verdad? — preguntó. 

— Marinette, estás muy alterada, estás diciendo tonterías — dijo Adrien mientras le frotaba la espalda y la consolaba. 

— Me voy a casa— dijo ella apartándolo. 

— No — negó Adrien en tanto se paraba de la cama y la seguía. — Marinette cálmate, ven aquí, no puedo dejar que te marches en ese estado. 

— ¡No! — gritó ella al tiempo que alcanzaba la perilla de la puerta principal. 

— ¡Cálmate, Marinette! — dijo Adrien en tanto la rodeaba con los brazos para que no lograra salir. Ella comenzó a gritar y patearlo fuertemente, pero no la soltó. Finalmente, Marinette se dejó caer al suelo, estaba cansada de luchar. Adrien levantó la mirada sin dejar de consolar a la chica que lloraba en sus brazos, y se encontró con algo sumamente desconcertante. 

Plagg flotaba en la mitad de la sala, pero él no estaba solo, pues a su lado había una diminuta criatura roja, parecida a una pelota de plástico. Adrien supo de inmediato que se trataba de kwami de Marinette, pero lo que más lo impresionó fue su mirada, ya que sus grandes ojos azules mostraban una furia intensa. Ella creía que estaba lastimando a su protegida. 

— Ven Marinette, vamos a la cocina, te prepararé una taza de té— dijo Adrien mientras que la ayudaba a levantarse. Él le preparó una aromática y la dejó en el mesón de la cocina que la separaba de la sala de estar. Marinette se sentó frente a ella y se quedó en silencio. 

— Creo que finalmente averigüé porque me dices “Bella durmiente”, pensé que era otro de tus estúpidos apodos, no imaginé que hubiera otra razón — dijo la chica tras lo que tomó un gran trago de su bebida. Adrien sabía que debió haberse quemado la boca con el agua caliente, pero a ella no parecía importarle. 

— Nunca pensé que fueras una “bella durmiente” como las del artículo, es simplemente un apodo. 

— Claro que no soy como ellas — dijo Marinette con una sonrisa algo siniestra — ellas te habrían cobrado una fortuna, yo soy lo suficientemente estúpida como para aceptar todos tus deseos sin cuestionarlos. Tu papá me lo advirtió. — concluyó Marinette. Aquella ultima frase llenó de furia a Adrien, sabía que él estaba detrás de todo aquello. La chica había pasado unas semanas muy malas por culpa de Gabriel Agreste, probablemente, si él no hubiera intervenido, el asunto de la revista no la habría afectado tanto a Marinette como lo hizo. 

— Papá no sabe nada sobre mi — respondió tajantemente Adrien. 

— Él dijo que no era más que…

— Sé lo que el piensa, y no me interesa. 

— Pero tiene razón en una sola cosa. Tu no me tomas en serio, fui ingenua en pensar que alguien como tu me vería como algo más que un juego— dijo Marinette tras lo que se levantó y tomó la revista que permanecía en el suelo. 

— Me da miedo pensar en esto — comenzó Marinette quien empezó a leer — Sayuri lleva trabajando casi dos años como bella durmiente, sabe que ninguno de sus clientes la ha violado, pero la incertidumbre es grande, y las huellas en su cuerpo muchas veces muestran signos de maltrato, es un pequeño precio por ser conseguir un trabajo tan rentable.

— Ya basta Marinette — 

— La línea entre la prostitución es tan delgada que ninguno de sus clientes se atreverían a revelar la verdadera naturaleza de sus salidas en las noches. Estos hombres llevan un secreto a cuestas. Uno de los clientes me confesó que le gustaría conocer a la chica con la que lleva durmiendo durante meses, pero iría contra todas las reglas de la casa que él la saludase o intentara tener algún tipo de contacto con ella en público — leyó Marinette — casi como yo ¿no es verdad? Yo también te avergüenzo, por eso nadie puede saber que pasamos tiempo juntos, y tenemos que escondernos en tu auto mientras comemos helado. 

— Y fue suficiente, para de una vez. 

— Las Bellas durmientes de Tokio son poco menos que juguetes para los ancianos que visitan la casa. Las reglas son claras, los clientes no pueden tener relaciones sexuales con ellas, pero eso es todo, ya que se encuentran a su completa disposición. Personalmente, encuentro todo el asunto como un simple caso de prostitución, el hecho de que no exista penetración, no quiere decir que el acto no se inherentemente sexual, retirándole el manto de romanticismo con el que muchos lo rodean. Estas muchachas lo consideran un trabajo más, se trata de muñecas, esclavas narc….

— ¡Silencio! — gritó Adrien iracundo. Él jamás se había molestado con Marinette, pero aquello lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Él no pensaba en ella en esos términos, es más, no era esa clase de personas, no podría lastimar ni ser cruel con una mujer ni aunque lo exasperara. Adrien caminó hacía la chica, tomó fuertemente la revista y prácticamente se la sacó de las manos, rasgándola en el camino. 

— ¡Vuelve a la cama, ahora! — le gritó mientras la sacudía bruscamente por los hombros. Marinette lo miró asustada, se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo por la puerta principal, dejando a Adrien en la mitad de la sala, solo y arrepentido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, primero que todo, sufrí mucho escribiendo este capitulo TT_TT, en segunda, en la respuesta de los reviews pasada les comenté que ya tenía terminado este fic, pero que iba a esperar unos días entre capitulo y capitulo para subirlo, quería publicar el domingo, pero ya lo tenía listo, y por alguna razón pareciese que me come por dentro tener un fic completamente terminado y sin publicar (tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza ahora) así que aquí está el tercer capitulo, si me resisto a tener el cuarto en el horno lo publicaré el martes, de lo contrario, probablemente el domingo (aún tengo que releerlo y cambiar unas cosas).


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien solo recordaba haberse sentido así de deprimido cuando su madre desapareció. Marinette no volvió aquella noche, ni la siguiente, ni la que tuvo lugar después de aquella, es más, pasó una semana completa y no hubo señales de ella, a pasar de que vivían en el mismo piso. Él no sabía que había sido peor, si el vacío que dejó su ausencia, o el terrible momento que tuvo lugar al día siguiente, cuando después de un largo día de trabajo encontró su apartamento completamente limpio de cualquier rastro de Marinette y la llave encima del mesón de la cocina. 

—¿No vas a comer? — preguntó Plagg quien sobrevolaba su cabeza en tanto él se encontraba tomando una cerveza en el sofá y escuchando un partido de básquet en la televisión. 

— No — respondió Adrien.

— Tampoco has dormido muy bien. 

— No — contestó nuevamente Adrien. 

— Y no has dejado de beber esa cosa — se quejó Plagg. 

Adrien no contestó, la verdad era que él no tenía excusa alguna, se había comportado como una especie de zombie durante la última semana, incluso, aquellas actividades que antes le parecían tan fáciles no tenían ninguna gracia para él. El fotógrafo de la campaña de Gabriel estaba desesperado, su modelo no le daba ni una sola emoción. Adrien no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, se sentía tan vacío de cualquier sentimiento que ni siquiera valía la pena intentarlo. 

— Llegas una hora tarde — le reprochó el fotógrafo — ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿acaso te dejó la asistente con la que salías? — le preguntó el sujeto. Adrien solo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y escuchó que el sujeto murmuraba un “que sensible”. 

— Adrien— lo llamó Nathalie quien había llegado hacía un momento a la locación. — Tu padre quiere hablarte.

— No me interesa — respondió Adrien de mala gana.

— Es importante, es acerca de trabajo — dijo la asistente. Adrien debió parecer tan confundido, que ella creyó necesario explicarle mejor— deberías tomarlo como: tu jefe quiere hablar contigo. 

Adrien terminó como pudo con la sesión de fotos, aunque fue un desastre, estaba seguro de no había ni una sola fotografía decente. Él estaba completamente emocionado por su visita a las oficinas de “Gabriel”, pues allí había una ligera oportunidad de encontrarse con Marinette. 

Adrien no quería admitirlo, pero su tardanza se debió a que paso cerca de una hora parado frente a la puerta de su casa, esperando a que ella saliera de su apartamento. Tampoco deseaba confesar que durante las noches se sentaba a hacer guardia durante un buen periodo de tiempo con el fin de encontrársela después de llegar del trabajo, pero ella nunca apareció. 

Lentamente, él atravesó los pasillos, e incluso entró al taller sin excusa alguna, pero no había la menor señal de Marinette. Adrien se hizo el firme propósito de volver a pasar por allí después de haber hablado con su padre. 

— Llegas tarde — dijo Gabriel a modo de saludo. 

— Lo lamento, había tráfico — mintió Adrien. 

— No es cierto, tengo oídos por toda esta oficina, y sé que estabas rondando por el taller — dijo Gabriel molesto. 

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? — preguntó Adrien exasperado. 

— De esto— dijo Gabriel al tiempo que le pasaba un sobre café. Adrien miró su contenido, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de las fotos que le habían tomado en los últimos días, eran terribles, no había cantidad de Photoshop suficiente para cubrir aquel desastre. 

— Tu trabajo ha sido francamente malo, no sé que hacer, Adrien, no quiero despedir a mi propio hijo, pero tu sabes que cada día de filmación cuesta una fortuna — dijo Gabriel. 

— No sé que decirte, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no resulta. 

— ¿Tuviste algún problema con “ella”? — preguntó Gabriel quien se resistía a referirse a Marinette por su nombre. 

— Marinette no me quiere ver, no responde mis llamadas, creo que ha terminado — dijo Adrien mientras sentía que su voz temblaba. 

— No sé que estabas esperando, ella ya tiene lo que quería, consiguió un puesto en el taller, aunque no es muy inteligente, si lo fuera, hubiera podido exprimirte mucho más — opinó Gabriel quien por primera vez le dedicaba toda su atención. 

— No seas ridículo, papá, eso no tiene nada que ver, todo es mi culpa — dijo Adrien. 

— Bien, voy a obviar el hecho de que me llamaste “ridículo” porque estás deprimido, y porque quiero saber a qué te refieres — dijo Gabriel de la forma más tranquila que pudo. Adrien casi quiso sonreírle, era la primera vez desde que su madre hubiese desaparecido, que él se sentía ligeramente interesado en su bienestar. 

— Yo lo arruiné, la grité y…

— Adrien Agreste, estoy muy consiente de que no he sido el mejor padre, pero no te crié para que fueras violento con tu pareja — dijo Gabriel bastante molesto. 

— No, no, fue por una revista, había un artículo sobre las Bellas… — comenzó Adrien, quien de repente cayó en cuenta de que realmente no tenía el menor interés de narrarle todo lo que hacían en la cama. 

— Tu no quieres escuchar esto, papá — concluyó el muchacho. 

— ¿Es intimo? — preguntó Gabriel Agreste, a lo que su hijo respondió con un asentimiento — tienes toda la razón, no quiero saberlo, pero ¿tu crees que fue tu culpa? 

— De alguna manera sí, pero fue más un mal entendido que un verdadero error — dijo Adrien. 

— Supongamos que ustedes arreglan su mal entendido ¿habría alguna posibilidad de que quisieras volver a almorzar conmigo? — preguntó Gabriel. Adrien se sorprendió, si bien las cosas nunca fueron tan caóticas como cuando él tenía quince años, la relación con su padre siempre fue más que errática. Adrien nunca pensó que él le importara lo suficiente. 

— Bernadette, manda las muestras de otoño, ah sí, si, por favor envía a la señorita Dupain — dijo Gabriel Agreste a través de su teléfono. Adrien se sintió palidecer, había esperado tanto tiempo el momento en el que finalmente podría hablar con ella que ahora no sabía que decirle. 

—¿Pero qué has hecho, papá? — preguntó Adrien escandalizado. 

— Intentar salvar mi campaña, y tu trabajo — dijo Gabriel mientras colgaba el teléfono. Adrien se quedó paralizado, mientras sus manos se hacían fuertemente a los descansa brazos de las silla. 

— Señor Agreste — dijo Marinette tras tocar la puerta. — tengo las muestras que me pidió— concluyó. Adrien levantó la mirada, y se encontró con la de ella. Marinette no pareció emocionarse, tan solo lo miró con un gesto serio. 

— Espere aquí — dijo Gabriel Agreste en tanto se ponía de pie y salía de su oficina. 

“Háblale” le gritó su cerebro mientras que permanecía paralizado en su asiento. “Háblale, no tendrás otra oportunidad”. Marinette no se quiso sentar junto a él, ella permaneció parada en el marco de la puerta, con su espalda recostada en la pared. La chica parecía negarse a si quiera mirarlo. Adrien sabía que ella estaba esperando a que él hablara primero, a pesar de que ella permaneciera ignorarlo. Él tenía que decir algo, pero su boca y su cerebro lo traicionaban, no podía hacerlo. 

“Dile algo, maldita sea, lo que sea, un hola, un te amo, abre la boca” se reprendió a sí mismo, pero nada salió, y Marinette parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia. Finalmente, ella dejó salir un bufido de exasperación, y se marchó de allí. Adrien había perdido un oportunidad única, ahora tendría que volver a esperarla en las mañanas y en las noches frente a la puerta de su apartamento, solo porque no había sido lo suficientemente valiente para dirigirle la palabra. 

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ya podemos volver a almorzar juntos? — preguntó Gabriel Agreste, al tiempo que volvía a la habitación y se sentaba en su escritorio. 

— Sí, papá, podemos volver a almorzar juntos — suspiró Adrien. 

— ¿Eso quiere decir que son novios nuevamente?

— No. 

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no pude abrir mi boca. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Otro viernes más, y pese a que había esperado a Marinette hasta las nueve de la noche en la puerta de su apartamento, ella no había aparecido. Adrien se preguntaba donde podría encontrarse a semejante hora. Ella no estaba trabajando, de eso estaba seguro, había llamado al taller con la excusa de preguntar por su padre. Adrien se levantó de su cama y observó el reloj de pared. Era la una de la mañana, no había razón para que ella no llegara a casa. 

Su traidor cerebro inventó un sinfín de escenarios, desde complejas batallas, hasta criminales comunes. Adrien encendió el canal de noticias, y revisó el Ladyblog que aún funcionaba a cargo de Alya Cesaire, pero que ahora estaba amparado por una agencia de noticias francesa. Sin embargo, él no encontró nada, no había el menor signo de una batalla en París. 

Adrien caminó hacía el ventanal de su habitación. Aquella tarde, se había parado de la misma manera junto a aquella ventana en la que hizo el amor por primera vez con Marinette. Él sonrió ante semejante recuerdo, ya que su tonta historia de amor se sumaba a un centenar de antiguos secretos que debía guardar aquel palacio. Adrien casi podía sentir la presencia de la chica, su respiración cálida y sus ojos llenos de placer. Una oleada de tristeza lo golpeó, él había pasado los últimos seis años convenciéndose a sí mismo que Ladybug jamás le correspondería, y había llegado a un punto de pacífica resignación. No obstante, para él era mucho más doloroso pensar que en algún momento la tuvo entre sus manos y se le había escapado como si fuera agua.

De repente, el sonido de las llantas de un auto sobre la grava llamó su atención. El vehículo se detuvo justo en frente de su edificio. Adrien lo miró atentamente, parecía ser un grupo de chicas que venían de un club nocturno, ya que todas parecían bastante animadas. Marinette bajó del auto, y tras de ella lo hizo Alya. Adrien no había visto a su antigua compañera de curso desde el día de la graduación, pero la reconoció al instante. Marinette y Alya compartieron un abrazo y un par de gestos cariñosos, casi parecía como si la chica estuviera consolando a su amiga, tras lo que la dejó marchar. Alya levantó la mirada, y se encontró con la de Adrien a través del vidrio de la ventana. Su primer impulso fue esconderse, pero ella tan solo le sonrió amargamente y se marchó mientras negaba con la cabeza. Él se preguntó que estaría pensando. 

Adrien no tuvo demasiado tiempo para analizar los pensamientos de Alya, ya que sabía que esta era su oportunidad de deshacer todo aquel desastre, si no utilizaba esa ocasión para hablar con Marinette bien podía olvidarse de ella para siempre. Adrien vio encenderse la luz del pasillo a través de la parte inferior de la puerta, aún no acababa de entender porque ella llegaba tan tarde. Una pulsada de celos se apoderó de él, nunca antes los había sentido con semejante intensidad, solamente aquella vez en que le había mentido a aquel escultor sobre su naturaleza de su relación con Ladybug, el sentimiento lo estaba comiendo por dentro. 

Él muchacho dejó su apartamento mientras se preguntaba si sería posible que ella hubiera encontrado a alguien con tal rapidez, quería hacerle un sin fin de preguntas: ¿en donde estabas?, ¿cuál es su nombre?, etc. Adrien sintió el mismo dolor en el pecho al pensar que hubiera alguien que pudiera verla dormir de la misma manera en la que lo hacía él, que admirara ese azul de sus ojos mientras que ella lo miraba como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. Él sabía que era egoísta, pero le importaba un bledo serlo, quería a Marinette de vuelta, y la quería ahora. Adrien atacó el timbre de la puerta brutalmente, y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo, ella le abrió. 

— Hola — balbuceó Adrien. 

— ¿Adrien?, ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó Marinette preocupada — son casi las dos de la mañana, ¿te ocurrió algo?

— Yo, no, sí, no se… — balbuceó Adrien. 

— Adrien, estoy cansada, por favor dime que te sucede, quiero ir a la cama — dijo Marinette un tanto exasperada. Adrien la miró atentamente, él no estaba acostumbrado a verla con aquellos vestidos ceñidos que las chicas utilizaban para ir a los clubes nocturnos, no iba a mentir, a su parte pervertida le encantaban esas faldas cortas, pero le molestaba pensar que lo hubiera usado solo para impresionar a aquel nuevo novio imaginario que Adrien había inventado minutos antes. 

— Yo quiero hablar contigo ahora, he estado tratando de hacerlo durante dos semanas, te he esperado por horas cada mañana y cada tarde, pero tu no apareces — le reprochó Adrien casi desesperado. 

— Trabajar en el taller ha cambiado mis horarios, si tantas ganas tenías de hablarme, bien podrías haber usado el timbre — dijo Marinette bastante molesta. 

— ¿El timbre? — preguntó Adrien sorprendido, no entendía como no se le había ocurrido hacer algo tan básico como aquello. 

— Si, el timbre, el mismo que casi rompes hace unos segundos. Me sorprende que no lo hubieras pensado antes, por lo que oí, sabes tocarlo bastante bien— se quejó Marinette.

— Te ves muy linda. 

— Esa es la idea — dijo Marinette mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una ceja, como queriéndole decir :“¿me despiertas a las dos de la mañana para decirme eso?”. 

— Por favor, aún no entiendo bien que fue lo que pasó, pero necesito que me perdones, te extraño tanto, no he podido dormir ni comer bien, Papá incluso amenazó con despedirme porque mis fotos son un desastre. Yo quiero volver a estar contigo, Marinette— dijo Adrien quien sintió un peso caer de sus hombros. 

— ¿Por qué no habías intentado hablar conmigo? — preguntó Marinette mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta. 

— Pensé que no querías que yo lo hiciera. 

— Pudiste haberlo intentado. 

— No pensé que quisieras hacerlo, por eso trataba de encontrarme contigo por casualidad — respondió Adrien. 

— Pensé que serías feliz si te deshacías de mi— admitió Marinette quien se sonrojó al decir aquello. 

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — preguntó Adrien. Nuevamente, el “te amo” que había estado luchando por salir de su garganta desde el inicio de su relación hizo acto de presencia. 

—No quiero deshacerme te ti, Marinette, yo… Marinette, por favor, acéptame nuevamente — pidió. Adrien se odió a sí mismo por no poder decir en voz alta aquellas palabras. 

— No lo sé Adrien, hay tanto que deberíamos tener en cuenta — murmuró Marinette mientras se frotaba el brazo. 

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Adrien. 

— Si lo nuestro no llega a funcionar habrá demasiado en juego, todos cuentan con nosotros — dijo Marinette. 

Por su puesto, ella se refería a todo el asunto de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Él sabía a la perfección que lo más inteligente era dejarla en paz y tratar de ser su amigo, pero no quería ser lógico, ni practico, había deseado por mucho tiempo estar con ella para renunciar de un momento a otro. 

— Lo nuestro funcionará — afirmó Adrien. 

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? — preguntó Marinette mirándolo a los ojos. 

— Lo sé, sé que lo lograremos — insistió Adrien.

La verdad era que él no tenía forma alguna para asegurarle que su relación funcionaría. Era necesario que Marinette compartiera aquella fe ciega de Adrien, de lo contrario, todo estaría perdido. Adrien suspiró, él sabía que el amor siempre requería un poco de valor, era cómo si dos personas se aproximaran a un precipicio, y ambas tomaran la decisión de saltar juntas, tomadas de la mano, esperando salir airosas al final del camino, o por lo menos, que sus heridas no fueran de gravedad al terminar su aventura. 

Marinette le sonrió, y estiró su mano en dirección a Adrien. El muchacho comprendió en aquel momento que ella estaba preparada para dar ese gigantesco paso al vacío con él. Adrien aceptó su invitación sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un paso adelante y se lanzó al vacío. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Era la primera vez que Adrien y Marinette pasaban la noche en la cama de la chica. Ellos no reasumieron su rutina de inmediato, ya que la separación había despertado una necesidad sin precedentes de estar con el otro. Los besos y las caricias fueron y vinieron una y otra vez hasta que ambos terminaron completamente exhaustos. 

Adrien jamás había tomado a Marinette de la forma como lo hizo aquella noche. Él deseaba sentir sus caricias de una manera más nítida y que lo llamara con más necesidad que nunca. No soportaría volver a estar separado de ella, por lo que si no podía decirle un simple “te amo” debía ser capaz de transmitírselo y hacérselo entender para que ella nunca quisiera irse de su lado nuevamente. 

— Adrien… — gimió Marinette. Él la besó en el cuello y cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de haber escuchado su nombre salir de tal manera de sus labios. 

Él sol estaba en lo alto del cielo cuando Adrien comprendió que no podrían continuar más. Él se dejó caer a espaldas de Marinette mientras la apretaba contra su pecho. Su mano se deslizó a uno de sus senos, y bajó por su vientre. Adrien sabía que ella debía estar cansada, pero introdujo un dedo para tratar de llevarla nuevamente al éxtasis. 

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? — preguntó Marinette — ¿No crees que ya hemos tenido bastante? 

— No, aún no. 

— Adrien — se quejó Marinette. Él sonrió al ver como ella llevaba su cabeza hacía atrás y la recostaba en el hombro de Adrien. Marinette le dio una agradable vista de su expresión, sus labios curvados en una sensual “o”, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus finos párpados enmarcados por largas pestañas que a pesar de estar cerrados, le decían cuan excitada se encontraba. 

Un largo suspiro siguió a un descuidado pero apasionado beso. Tras el que Marinette se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado. Adrien estaba feliz de encontrarse nuevamente en su compañía. 

— Jamás pensé que quisieras abrirme la puerta, pensé que no me aceptarías — dijo Adrien acariciándole suavemente la mejilla. 

— Mi puerta siempre ha estado abierta para ti, Adrien — dijo Marinette — ya deberías haberte dado cuenta. 

— No lo sabía, tenía tanto miedo de que me rechazaras. 

— El día que no te abra esa puerta, sabrás que todo ha terminado — aseguró Marinette — hasta entonces, tu sabes que me tienes en la palma de tu mano. 

— No lo sabía — murmuró Adrien. 

— Adrien, yo siempre te he querido, así fuera desde la distancia, siempre te he amado. Lo único que deseaba es que fueras feliz, por eso pensé que sería mejor alejarme, hacerme a la idea que nunca podrías corresponderme. Pero, ahora el destino nos me dio esta oportunidad — confesó Marinette. 

—Marinette — suspiró Adrien conmovido mientras la abrazaba fuertemente 

— Por eso me lastimó tanto pensar que tu veías en mi una especie de prostituta, yo te quiero, así tu no lo hagas, así tu… — la frase de Marinette quedó inconclusa, ya que comenzó a sollozar. Adrien solo respondió con un beso. 

Sobraba decir que Adrien se sentía conmovido por tal revelación. Una parte de él siempre había tenido el temor de que ella no lo quisiera tanto como él, pues le parecía casi impensable que otra persona pudiera sentir en igual intensidad. Sin embargo, el sonrojado e inocente rostro de la Marinette de quince años se metió nuevamente en su cabeza, recordaba sus detalles amables, las breves conversaciones que mantenía con él, su valor y sus labios sonrosados que apenas habían cambiado con el paso de los años. 

Marinette y Adrien se quedaron en silencio un rato más, hasta que los dos finalmente se durmieron. Adrien despertó a las once y media, según el reloj de pared con forma de mariquita que Marinette tenía en su habitación. Una poderosa curiosidad se apoderó de él, apenas si había puesto un pie en aquel apartamento y quería saber cómo vivía su dueña. Él se levantó lentamente de la cama, se puso su pantalón y caminó por la habitación. 

Aquel apartamento era un poco más grande que el suyo, este tenía dos habitaciones, por lo que ella pudo darse el pequeño placer de colocar un cuarto de costura, en el que tenía su máquina de coser, algunas estanterías con libros apilados, y un pizarrón de corcho con imágenes. La mayoría eran cortes de revistas, algunos con sus propios retratos en posiciones tan tontas, que hacían que Adrien sintiera una leve pulsada de repulsión. Sin embargo, él también vio algunas viejas fotografías, algunas de ellas pertenecían a sus padres, Alya, otras amigas a quienes él no conocía, y por su puesto, Adrien. 

Adrien retiró del pizarrón de corcho un selfie que se habían tomado un par de semanas atrás. Él retiró con cuidado el pin que mantenía la fotografía en su lugar para poder mirarla mejor. Los dos se veían increíblemente felices en aquella imagen, el uno junto al otro, con las mejillas juntas, como los dos enamorados que eran. Adrien sintió un deseo enorme de tomar la foto, se disponía a doblarla cuando se percató que la criatura con apariencia de bola de plástico roja lo miraba con furia. 

— Eso no es tuyo — refunfuñó la Kwami. 

— Está bien, está bien, lo dejaré en su lugar. — dijo Adrien condescendientemente mientras ponía la fotografía en el pizarrón— ¿Cuál es tu problema? Marinette y yo ya arreglamos nuestros asuntos, no deberías mirarme con esa cara.

— No me gustas — le confesó la Kwami sin el menor rodeo — ella está muy triste por tu culpa. 

— Eso no es cierto. 

— Si lo es, lo único que haces es pedirle cosas, pero tu no pareces sentir nada por ella, y Marinette lo sabe — dijo la Kwami. 

— No digas eso, yo… — comenzó Adrien. De repente, a él le pareció que las afirmaciones de la Kwami no eran tan alocadas. El muchacho recordaba vívidamente la objeción que puso Marinette antes de dormir con él, ella quería una cita común y corriente, pero él nunca se la dio. En realidad, él solo se había limitado a pedir, una y otra vez. Adrien había obtenido cuanto había querido sin entregar nada a cambio, era fácil entender porque ella creyó que él solo la veía como un objeto de placer. 

Aquel pensamiento le contrajo el corazón, Marinette lo amaba, y no había dudado en confesárselo, mientras que él se quedó en silencio, de la misma manera que dejó que su papá la pisoteara a su antojo. 

— Tu y yo somos pareja — recordó haber dicho Adrien durante la noche de su pelea. 

— Tu nunca dijiste que lo fuéramos — respondió ella. De repente, todo fue más claro para Adrien, puede que Gabriel Agreste le diera el golpe de gracia a su relación, pero la semilla de la duda la había sembrado él mismo con su silencio. 

—Tienes razón — le murmuró Adrien a la criatura roja. — solo le he pedido a Marinette que haga cosas por mi, pero nunca he hecho nada por ella. 

— Puedes empezar preparándole un café — sugirió la kwami contenta por la confesión de Adrien — mi nombre es Tikki.

— Gracias Tikki— respondió Adrien — ¿Sabes donde está el café? — preguntó, tras lo que Tikki voló a toda velocidad y pasó a través de uno de los gabinetes de la cocina, al tiempo que la puerta se abría de par en par. 

Marinette despertó luego de unos minutos, y Adrien sintió que la agradable rutina entre los dos estaba a punto de restablecerse.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

— Llegas aún más tarde de lo usual — prácticamente gruñó Gabriel Agreste al tiempo que su hijo se sentaba frente a él. A decir verdad, Adrien jamás se hubiese atrevido a llegar tan tarde a un almuerzo con su padre, pero estaba molesto, y esta era una forma de castigarlo sin tener que enfrascarse en una nueva pelea.

— Perdí la noción del tiempo — dijo Adrien, quien sabía a la perfección que si había otra cosa que su padre odiara más que los retrasos eran las excusas. La mejor estrategia que se podía utilizar con él, era bajar la cabeza y admitir las culpas sin replicar, pero él no deseaba dar su brazo a torcer, no esta vez, aunque se tratara de un asunto insignificante. 

— No importa, vamos a ordenar — dijo Gabriel quien se veía ansioso por cambiar de tema. La comida llegó, pero no con esto Adrien se sintió más cómodo, no fue sino hasta que bebió el primer trago de su copa de vino que se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que tanto deseaba formular. 

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a Marinette? — preguntó Adrien.

— Oh, Adrien, pensé que ya habíamos dejado este asunto atrás — se quejó Gabriel. 

— No, no lo quiero dejar atrás, necesito saber que fue lo que le dijiste a Marinette— insistió Adrien furioso. 

— Nada importante, sólo le señalé lo obvio.

—¿A que te refieres? — preguntó Adrien. Gabriel, quien se encontraba bebiendo un trago de su bebida, le sonrió por encima de la copa. 

— Adrien, te acostaste con ella a casi una semana de su reencuentro. Nadie los vio salir, ni tener cita alguna, solo parecía una especie de romance clandestino, lo que tendrías con una…

— ¿Cómo has podido decirle eso? — preguntó Adrien mortificado. 

— Es lo que yo he visto — se explicó Gabriel Agreste — además, tu no pusiste objeción alguna cuando te dije que tenías que fingir una relación con Olenska. 

— Tu sabes bien que eso no es verdad, te dije que no me agradaba, al igual que me disgustaba como tratabas a Marinette.

— Puede ser, pero ella no se dio cuenta — contestó Gabriel Agreste. 

A Adrien le costó mucho trabajo no ponerse de pié y marcharse de allí. Gabriel había utilizado los errores que él cometió y los puso en forma de inseguridades en la cabeza de Marinette. 

— Le dije que la veía como una oportunista, y le pedí que dejara de comportarse de aquella manera, porque no existe nada más triste que una mujer de su clase que cree estar enamorada de un sujeto. Sin duda, le pregunte que te había hecho, ya que tu nunca pareciste interesado en ninguna de las mujeres que yo te había presentado, ni siquiera tus anteriores y patéticas ex novias llegaron a generar una afición como la que pareces sentir por esta chica. Le dije que debía ser “talentosa” — dijo poniendo un cruel énfasis en la última palabra. 

Adrien se sintió palidecer. Él no sabía si su padre decía todo aquello en serio, o como una cruel broma, ya que dudaba que tuviera la sangre fría para repetirle aquel discurso sin ninguna clase de vergüenza o arrepentimiento. 

—¿Cómo pudiste? — preguntó Adrien casi en un susurro. 

— Lo cierto Adrien es que eres mi hijo, y ninguna mujerzuela podrá cambiarlo. Yo me preocupo por ti, sé que eres una persona sensible y no quiero ver como una persona de esta calaña te rompe el corazón y se sale con la suya — dijo Gabriel. 

Adrien no sabía que pensar, ya que a pesar de todo, las palabras de su padre eran honestas. Al muchacho todo el asunto le parecía algo casi macabro, no entendía como su padre podía tener una percepción tan desviada de lo que estaba bien, y de lo que estaba mal. Era casi irónico, pero a pesar de todo, Adrien entendía la razón de sus acciones. Gabriel tenía razón, él era una persona sensible, y a cualquiera con la astucia necesaria le hubiera sido muy fácil aprovecharse de él. Sin embargo, Marinette no era así. Los dos tenían una larga historia que se remontaba a poco menos de una década. 

— Marinette no es esa clase de personas. Yo la conozco desde que estábamos en la escuela, siempre he estado enamorado de ella — dijo Adrien sin emoción en su voz. 

— Nunca antes me habías hablado de ella — le reprochó Gabriel. 

— Eso se debe al hecho de que no hemos tenido una conversación civilizada desde que yo tenía diez años— contraatacó Adrien. 

— Bien, si te hace tan feliz, puedes quedarte con ella, yo no me interpondré — aceptó Gabriel — lo único que quiero a cambio es la promesa de que por lo menos podremos vernos una vez por semana. 

Adrien sonrió. Él estaba dispuesto a darle aquel almuerzo que él quería, pero mentalmente se hizo la promesa de que no volvería a trabajar con su padre, y que trataría por todos los medios de usar su influencia en la industria para que Marinette consiguiera otro empleo en una casa de modas diferente. Él sabía que mientras más alejados estuvieran del diseñador, la vida sería más tranquila. 

— Bien, lo haré, pero yo quiero que me prometas algo — dijo Adrien. 

— ¿Qué?. 

— No tratarás de sabotear a Marinette, por ninguna razón trataras de cerrarle las puertas a otras casas de alta costura, de lo contrario, nuestro acuerdo se terminará.

— Hecho — aceptó Gabriel— ahora comamos, que esto se enfría.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Adrien estaba de muy buen humor para el momento en el que llegó al taller, en donde encontró a Marinette muy ocupada con unas muestras para la colección “junior” de Gabriel. Ella no lo escuchó llegar, por lo que le brindó la oportunidad de sorprenderla con un beso en la nuca. 

— Hola— dijo Adrien. 

— Me asustaste— respondió ella mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo. 

— Lo lamento, pero tengo buenas nuevas— anunció Adrien. 

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó la chica. 

— Hablé con papá, creo que no volverá a molestarnos— dijo Adrien. Marinette sonrió ante aquellas palabras, pero había algo en su mirada que le decía que ella no se encontraba satisfecha. 

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Adrien mientras se recostaba en una de las mesas de corte con las manos en los bolsillos. 

— Yo… — comenzó Marinette nerviosa mientras se reacomodaba el flequillo - ¿Eso significa que tendrás que terminar de cumplir el contrato? — preguntó la chica mortificada. 

— Creo que sí — dijo Adrien quien sabía a la perfección que su padre jamás lo dejaría incumplirlo. 

— Pero si tan solo queda una cena, por favor, no vayas con ella— pidió Marinette. 

— Marinette, pero si tan solo es una fiesta, no es nada importante. Además, no sé qué te preocupa tanto. Ella ni siquiera me agrada, ni como amiga, ni novia, ni siquiera como ser humano. — bromeó Adrien. 

— Pero…

— Yo tampoco le agrado, y ni siquiera puedo atraerle — siguió Adrien. 

— Pero…

— Solo para tu información, Pauline no es un hombre, sabes a lo que me refiero. 

— ¡Adrien! — lo interrumpió Marinette — no me interesa qué le guste a Olenska, por mi puede ser la novia perdida de Papillon, eso me tiene sin cuidado. Por favor, no vayas con ella a ese evento. 

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? — preguntó Adrien sorprendido. 

— No es eso — dijo Marinette cada vez más avergonzada — Tu sabes bien que no tengo una invitación, pero no quiero que pretendas estar con nadie más que conmigo. 

— Estás celosa. 

— Un poco — admitió Marinette — no sé como explicarlo, ya sé que entre Olenska y tu no hay nada, pero pensar que soy tu secreto, alguien que es tan insignificante que ni siquiera puedes mostrarla en publico, por que te avergüenzas de mi, es…  
— Eso no es verdad — la interrumpió Adrien — Marinette, voy a ser muy honesto, lo que realmente me preocupa es el contrato — confesó el muchacho. 

— ¿A qué te refieres? 

— Si no cumplo el contrato papá podría demandarme, normalmente esos contratos tienen cláusulas de incumplimiento carísimas, no tengo miles de euros para darle a papá— admitió Adrien. 

— Oh— fue lo único que logró contestar Marinette— él es tu padre, no te demandaría, él… — comenzó la chica, quien al ver la mirada cargada de sarcasmo que le dirigió Adrien decidió callar, era claro que Gabriel si lo haría. 

— Prométeme que vas a tratar — pidió Marinette quien se abrazó a su cuello.

— Marinette — comenzó el muchacho tratando de razonar con ella. 

— Por favor, no te pido que logres nada, solo te pido que hables con él — dijo Marinette. Adrien se preparó para contestar con una negativa, cuando recordó que esta era la primera petición seria que le hacía Marinette. Las palabras de la Kwami volvieron a su memoria, pues era cierto, él solo había tomado, pero nunca había entregado nada a cambio. 

— Está bien, voy a hablar con papá, trataré de romper el contrato, pero no puedo prometerte nada — dijo Adrien. Marinette soltó un pequeño grito de emoción y lo besó en los labios. 

— Gracias, gracias, gracias — dijo Marinette — te prometo que no volveré a pedirte nada. Yo sé que no soy muy razonable, pero no tienes idea de cuanto significa esto para mi.

— Lo sé Marinette, lo sé — asintió Adrien acariciándole la mejilla. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

— Está bien — respondió Gabriel Agreste sin despegar la mirada de su ordenador. 

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó Adrien sorprendido. 

— Me preguntaste si podrías dejar de ir con Olenska a la última cena del lanzamiento de la campaña, y te dije: está bien, por mi no hay problema — insistió Gabriel quien obviamente estaba fastidiado por la interrupción en su trabajo. 

— Estaba seguro de que me dirías que no. 

— Adrien, para estas alturas tu ya debiste darte cuenta de que todo el asunto con Olenska no era más que una forma para deshacerme de la chica— dijo Gabriel quien seguía resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas a decir el nombre de Marinette en voz alta. 

— ¿Y por qué cambiaste de idea? — preguntó nuevamente Adrien quien no se encontraba convencido de que hubiera una trampa escondida en todo aquello. 

— Adrien, ya te dije que no quiero seguir peleando contigo eternamente, si estás feliz con esa chica, no puedo hacer nada para impedírtelo. Una vez se haga el lanzamiento de la campaña, yo los dejaré en paz — dijo Gabriel completamente exasperado. 

— ¿Entonces puedo ir solo? ¿sin Olenska? — preguntó Adrien. 

—Sí, ve sin Olenska— dijo Gabriel quien parecía ansioso por terminar la conversación. 

Adrien dejó la oficina de muy buen humor. Aquella tarde, él tenía la última sesión de fotos de la campaña, un par de horas más, y aquel trabajo de pesadilla estaría terminado, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que Marinette y él pudieran alejarse nuevamente de Gabriel Agreste. Justo cuando Adrien se encontraba listo para partir a su casa, una llamada de su agente entró a su celular, él quería verlo de inmediato. 

Mitchelle Saint Clement era un hombre de negocios, y como tal, sabía ver la oportunidad en cuanto esta tocaba a su puerta. Por suerte, él también podía detectar el peligro. Él entendía que el hijo de Gabriel Agreste se moría por contrariar a su padre, pero lo que se encontraba dispuesto a hacer era una locura. 

— Esto es una locura, Adrien— le dijo al muchacho mientras le lanzaba el contrato sobre la mesa.

— Papá me dijo que no había problema, que podía ir a esa última comida yo solo — explicó Adrien quien lucía exasperado y molesto.

— Tu papá dice muchas cosas, pero raras veces cumple — afirmó el agente mientras tomaba un antiácido masticable de la botella, era claro que sus nervios lo estaban matando. — me llamó hace una hora y me dijo: no te preocupes Saint Clement, eximí a Adrien de cumplir el contrato, puede ir solo. 

— ¿Lo vez? — preguntó Adrien quien no entendía por qué su agente era tan problemático. 

— ¿Crees que eres el primero al que Gabriel Agreste engaña — preguntó Mitchelle — hace un par de meses nos hizo algo parecido, llamó a mitad de la tarde a decirnos que no enviaremos a un modelo con el que había firmado contrato, por su puesto, yo le creí y no enviamos al muchacho ¿y sabes lo que hizo?

— No.

— Nos demandó — contestó Mitchelle — pero eso no es todo, después me enteré de que lo había hecho porque quería a otro modelo de una agencia diferente, pero como no podía terminar el contrato, él nos forzó a incumplirlo, sobra decir que tu padre nos sacó una fortuna del bolsillo. 

Adrien no terminaba de entender todo el asunto, eran demasiados términos especializados para él. 

— ¿Crees que papá me está engañando? — le preguntó Adrien al agente. 

— No lo creo, estoy seguro — afirmó Mitchelle — Adrien, sé que quieres complacer a tu chica, lo entiendo, pero no es recomendable que rompas el contrato, estoy seguro de que Gabriel tiene gato escondido, él siempre es así. 

— ¿Si papá te parece tan sucio, por qué sigues trabajando con él? - preguntó Adrien. 

— Tu sabes cómo es, Adrien. Gabriel es un hombre muy poderoso en esta industria, sin él perderíamos a uno de nuestros clientes más importantes, debemos aprender a jugar bajo sus reglas — explicó el agente — y a ti te convendría hacer lo mismo. 

Adrien no sabía que pensar, no le gustaba aquello, pero su agente tenía razón, confiar en Gabriel Agreste era un mal negocio. En aquel momento, Adrien levantó la mirada y vio a través del cristal un jovencito que no tendría más de 15 o 16 años, era rubio de ojos verdes, como él, y se encontraba sentado en la sala de reuniones junto a la oficina de Mitchelle. Aquel chico era muy guapo, por lo que pensó que debía tratarse de un nuevo modelo de la agencia. Adrien quiso levantarse, y decirle que corriera, que ese mundo no era lugar para un niño cómo él, que volviera en unos años cuando ya estuviera un poco más preparado, pero no lo hizo, ese pobre chico tendría que aprender a las malas que el mundo podía ser un lugar tramposo y difícil, tal y como lo había aprendido él.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Adrien llegó muy tarde a casa, cuando abrió la puerta un penetrante olor a canela y a pastelería recién horneada lo recordó cuan hambriento se encontraba. Él encontró a Marinette dando vueltas al rededor de la cocina, vestida con un delantal cubierto de harina. 

— Hola— dijo Adrien. 

— Hola — le respondió Marinette alegremente — espero que no te moleste que use tu cocina, estoy haciendo un quiche de espinaca y salmón, gruyeres y eclairs, espero que te gusten.

— Vaya, estás de muy buen humor — dijo Adrien maravillado — eso es mucha comida, si sigues así no podré ponerme los trajes de mi próximo desfile. 

— No seas tonto, un poco de quiche no te matará. 

— Ven aquí mi lady, quiero darte un beso— dijo Adrien tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo. 

— ¡Adrien! — exclamó Marinette — estoy cubierta de harina.

— No me importa— dijo Adrien antes de volver a besarla. 

—Ve y siéntate mientras termino de cocinar— le dijo Marinette dándole golpecitos en el pecho con su mano. 

— Pero…

—Ahora— repitió Marinette en un tono que no dio lugar a contradicción. 

— Bien — asintió obedientemente Adrien mientras se sentaba en el mesón de la cocina. Él tomó dos eclairs sin que Marinette se diera cuenta, y saboreó la crema hasta que ella lo atacó con el agua de un rociador. 

— ¡Detente! — gritó Marinette— no te comas el postre, primero tienes que cenar. — Adrien rió con ganas al tiempo que ella seguía mojándolo con el rociador. 

— ¿Por qué estás de tan buen humor? — preguntó Adrien mientras se quitaba el cardigan que Marinette acababa de empapar. 

— Tu papá me citó en su oficina — dijo Marinette. Adrien borró la sonrisa de su rostro de inmediato, pues no había manera que aquello terminara bien. 

— ¿Qué te dijo esta vez? — preguntó Adrien mortalmente serio. Marinette sonrió y siguió dando vueltas por la cocina como una mariposa. 

— Nada, nada — dijo Marinette restándole importancia — en realidad, me repitió lo mismo que ya había dicho, que yo era una mujerzuela, que no buscaba más que tu influencia, que no creyera ni por un momento que tu me tomabas en serio…— Adrien realmente quería mandar al diablo cualquier tipo de acuerdo al que hubieran llegado con Gabriel. 

— Pero él también me dijo que habías ido a su oficina a pedirle que rompiera el contrato, me gritó de una manera horrible, dijo que debía estar orgullosa porque finalmente me había salido con la mía — dijo Marinette con una brillante sonrisa. — el señor Agreste me dijo que había aceptado, no tendrás que ir con Olenska — rió la chica mientras le lanzaba los brazos alrededor del cuello y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Adrien sintió nauseas, no sabía como lograría explicarle que no podía cumplir su promesa. La mirada dulce de Marinette no se había visto tan llena de luz y alegría desde que se rencontraron, casi le recordaba a esa niña de quince años que conoció tiempo atrás. Una loca y arriesgada idea se formó en su cerebro, ya que nadie saldría herido si decía una pequeña mentira. Marinette no leía revistas de farándula, había una mínima oportunidad de que ella se enterara de que iría a la gala con Olenska. Ella estaría feliz, y todo lo demás quedaría en el pasado. 

— Cuando tu papá me llevó a tu oficina la primera vez, le creí, porque tu no parecías quererme, solo dormíamos noche tras noche, pensé que no era más que una de esas “bellas durmientes”, pero ahora estoy segura de que tu no me estas utilizando, y eso me hace tan feliz, Adrien — suspiró Marinette con la voz cargada de emoción. Adrien la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente. Era irónico que Gabriel Agreste pensara que él era el ingenuo en su relación, mientras que Marinette era la manipuladora, cuando ella parecía poner en sus manos su corazón a cambio de algo que parecía insignificante. 

— Pronto esto terminará, Marinette, y todo estará bien. — dijo Adrien apretándola con más fuerza, mientras le rogaba al cielo que ella nunca se enterará de lo que se hallaba dispuesto a hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, no me aguanté hasta el martes, sé que había dicho que este era el último capitulo, pero me salió tan largo, pero tan largo, que no podía publicarlo todo, debía partirlo en dos. La verdad es que esto no me hace muy feliz, pero el capitulo era demasiado pesado de leer, por lo que tuve que partirlo, así que por favor tengan esto en mente cuando lean este y el próximo, porque fueron inicialmente pensados como uno solo. 
> 
> Para mis lectores aquí, se que no somos muchos, pero tengo una pregunta ¿consideran que es necesario cambiar el raiting de este fic? personalmente, creo que está bien en M pero si nos les parece, apreciaría que me lo dijeran. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por los kudos, las suscripciones y todo lo demás, nos vemos en la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien caminó por el recibidor de aquel hotel en donde había pasado gran parte de su niñez, puede que Señor Bugeois ya no fuera el alcalde de París, pero su “ _palacio_ ” aún se veía tan esplendoroso como antes. Adrien miró a su alrededor y se preguntó cuanto dinero de los impuestos de la ciudad habría terminado allí en vez de en las arcas publicas.

 

— Adrien — lo llamó Olenska mientras se acercaba a él con una expresión desinteresada.

 

— Hola— la saludó Adrien tratando de parecer amable.

 

— No seas idiota — dijo Olenska— quédate con tu “hola”, necesito saber si tenemos que ir a la cena juntos o no — murmuró la chica molesta.

 

— Yo no me atrevo a incumplir el contrato, ¿tu te atreverías? — preguntó Adrien. La chica negó con la cabeza. Lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos tenía el valor suficiente para contrariar las ordenes de Gabriel Agreste, pues sabían cuan caro les podría salir.

 

— Mierda, y yo que pensé que me había salvado de esto, es una suerte que Pauline no lea revistas de farándula— refunfuñó Olenska en tanto lo tomaba de la mano y fingía una sonrisa.

 

— Si, Marinette no puede enterarse de esto, de lo contrario, estaré muerto — dijo Adrien mientras entraban al salón.

 

Tan pronto se le presentó la oportunidad, Adrien escapó de la compañía de Olenska y decidió atacar la mesa del buffet. En aquel instante, una vieja conocida hizo acto de presencia. Adrien no estaba de humor para lidiar con Chloe Burgeois. Él temía que la chica pudiera asistir a aquella fiesta. Después de todo, el evento se llevaba a cabo en el hotel de su padre, pero se había hecho el firme propósito de no hablar con ella. El muchacho tomó un buen numero de bilinis y se refugió tras una de las vigas del salón, en donde ella no podría verlo.

 

— Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí, no pensé que te volvería a ver — dijo Chloe, al tiempo que Adrien se preparaba para lo peor — Marinette Dupain, ¿Qué hace una persona insignificante como tú en este lugar?

 

A Adrien se le interrumpió la respiración, él también quería saber que se encontraba haciendo Marinette en aquel lugar, se suponía que ella no estaba invitada, por lo que tendría que quedarse en casa mientras terminaba de cumplir con aquella mentira. Adrien estiró su cuello hasta que logró darle una pequeña mirada a Marinette, quien se veía hermosa en su suave vestido largo de gasa rosada. Él quería que un rayo lo partiera en dos en ese preciso momento, pues no sabía como iba a sobrevivir a aquello.

 

— Yo también estoy feliz de verte, Chloe — dijo Marinette con su linda voz cargada de sarcasmo.

 

— Las dos sabemos que no es cierto — respondió Chloe — Será mejor que me expliques que haces aquí, o voy a llamar a seguridad.

 

— El señor Agreste me invitó. Yo estoy saliendo con Adrien, y trabajando en su empresa, así que su padre me invitó— admitió Marinette de mala gana. Era claro que ella no quería contarle todo aquello a Chloe, pero era necesario, si no quería que la echaran.

 

— Pero que mentirosa eres — dijo Chole, cuyo rostro se contrajo por la envidia — tu no estás saliendo con Adrien. Él está con esa modelo rusa, no recuerdo su nombre, pero estoy segura de que tu no eres su novia.

 

— Si lo soy.

 

— Bien, digamos que lo eres, digamos que eso es lo que él te dice en privado. Marinette, no seas ilusa, un sujeto como él nunca saldría con alguien como tu. Probablemente, por eso es que tienes ese trabajo en la empresa de su padre, es su forma de pagarte por lo que haces — dijo Chloe con una clara mala intención. Adrien hubiera querido saltar a la escena y ponerse de lado de Marinette como solía hacerlo cuando estaban en la escuela, pero esta situación era diferente, él era el mentiroso de la historia, y por eso debía esconderse.

 

Adrien dejó a las dos chicas, y cruzó el salón hasta un jardín interior en donde se encontraba Gabriel Agreste. Él quería hablar con su padre, y saber porqué le había dado aquella invitación a Marinette. El diseñador lo había puesto en una situación muy difícil, no había duda que no podría salir de aquello tan fácilmente.

 

— Disculpe — dijo Adrien interrumpiendo la conversación de su padre con un par de inversionistas - Papá, necesito hablar contigo, es urgente.

 

— Oh, Adrien — lo saludó Gabriel con una sonrisa— creo que ya has visto lo que tenía preparado para ti, le di la invitación a tu novia esta misma tarde, para que no tuviera tiempo de contactarte y arruinar la sorpresa.

 

— Papá…

 

— Espera, Adrien, escúchame— lo interrumpió Gabriel mientras se apartaban del bullicio del salón — sé que hemos tenido muchos problemas últimamente, sé que no lo parece, pero quiero que seas feliz, y si Marinette Dupain es la persona que has escogido, entonces trataré de aceptarla, fue por eso que le di una entrada a la gala, quiero que disfrutes la noche con ella, y que nos olvidemos de todo lo malo que ha pasado— dijo Gabriel mientras le ponía las manos en los hombros. Adrien se quedó en silencio. Él no sabía como explicarle aquella difícil situación a Gabriel Agreste.

 

— Esto es terrible — murmuró Adrien — esto es terrible.

 

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Gabriel.

 

— Mi agente me dijo que no debía incumplir el contrato, que probablemente había una trampa, así que le hice caso y vine con Olenska— dijo Adrien.

 

— Vaya, se nota que estás en un aprieto— dijo Gabriel mientras volvían al salón — será mejor que vuelvas y hables con Marinette, no estará contenta, pero tienes que enfrentarla tarde o temprano- le aconsejó su padre.

 

Adrien asintió. De repente, él se dio cuenta de que había algo que no cuadraba en la escena, todo era demasiado perfecto, y su papá lucía demasiado tranquilo, casi cómo si hubiera estado esperando todo aquello.

 

— Tu lo hiciste intencionalmente ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Adrien con su voz cargada de rencor.

 

— Adrien, no seas ridículo, como iba a saber que tu agente te recomendó no romper el contrato. Esto es un gigantesco mal entendido — dijo Gabriel.

 

— Tu dijiste que nos dejarías en paz después de esta noche, pero eso no significaba que pudieras tratar de darnos un último golpe ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Adrien. — Mitchelle debió decírtelo, él debió contarte que yo iba a venir con Olenska.

 

— Adrien… — comenzó Gabriel. Adrien no esperó a escuchar lo que su padre tenía por decir, todo lo contrario, siguió su camino hasta el salón. Lo cierto era que él no tenía pruebas en contra de Gabriel, pero no creía que todo hubiera sido un gigantesco mal entendido, él sabía que no era más que otro los intentos de su padre por mantenerlo bajo su control.

 

Adrien regresó al salón. Él necesitaba hablar con Marinette y decirle la verdad antes de que otro desastre ocurriese. Adrien la encontró al otro lado del salón, estaba hablando con Jagged Stone, quien también había sido invitado a la fiesta. El muchacho luchó contra la multitud con el fin de alcanzarla. Sin embargo, justo cuando se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, Olenska lo alcanzó.

 

— Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Los de publicidad nos necesitan, hemos tenido que retrasar el evento central durante casi una hora, solo por ti — dijo la modelo quien se veía furiosa. La chica prácticamente lo arrastró a la tarima en donde la banda ya no se hallaba tocando.

 

Adrien no entendió muy bien lo que pasó durante los minutos siguientes, los reflectores le nublaron la vista y una lluvia de flashes lo confundió. Él escuchó a un presentador anunciar el lanzamiento de la campaña de la nueva línea de Gabriel Agreste mientras que Olenska se sostenía firmemente a su brazo, dando la apariencia de que no eran más que dos enamorados. Adrien no escuchó nada a su alrededor, sus ojos se enfocaron en una sola persona en el público. Marinette parecía confundida y horrorizada al mismo tiempo, probablemente, ella ya se había dado cuenta de su mentira.

 

las miradas de Marinette y Adrien se encontraron por unos breves minutos, y él pudo ver el reproche que ella le hacía silenciosamente. La palabra “mentiroso” parecía emerger de los labios de Marinette sin que ella siquiera abriera la boca. Adrien supo en aquel instante que algo muy importante se rompió entre los dos, algo irreparable. De repente, él vio como Chloe se acercaba a la chica por la espalda y le susurraba un par de palabras al oído, Adrien intuyó que debía tratarse de una especie de burla, a juzgar por su expresión mal intencionada. Marinette cerró los ojos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se dio la vuelta y salió del salón.

 

En aquel momento, la mirada de Adrien saltó directamente hacía Gabriel Agreste. Su padre se hallaba en una esquina del salón, tomando un vaso de whiskey mientras que llevaba una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto habría pensado que se encontraba orgulloso por la presentación, pero Adrien sabía la verdad. Su padre sabía que había triunfado.

 

— Tengo que irme — dijo Adrien.

 

— Espera, apenas si terminó el lanzamiento de la colección ¿no te quedarás a disfrutar de la fiesta? — preguntó Olenska.

 

— Para mi no hay ninguna fiesta que disfrutar, esto es una farsa, ya terminó mi contrato, ya hice lo que él quería, no tengo porque permanecer ni un minuto más aquí.

 

— Vaya, sí que tienes asuntos sin resolver con el señor Agreste, y yo que pensé que eran solo rumores — comentó la chica.

 

Adrien no miró hacía atrás, tan solo corrió hacía la entrada mientras esperaba que Marinette no hubiese conseguido un taxi. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la calle, vio que no había rastro alguno de la chica.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

— Marinette, por favor, ábreme la puerta — pidió Adrien mientras recostaba su frente en la entrada.

 

— Por favor, mi lady — insistió Adrien. De repente, el muchacho vio la luz por debajo de la puerta, y la sombra de la chica, lo que significaba que ella estaba justo al otro lado.

 

— Ábreme la puerta, mi lady, te prometo que todo fue un mal entendido, sé que te mentí, pero no volverá a pasar, por favor — pidió Adrien. Él no sabía si Marinette le creería. Después de todo, había incumplido lo único que ella le había pedido, bien parecía que su palabra no valía nada.

 

En aquel instante, Adrien vio la sombra de Marinette apartarse de la puerta. Ella dio la vuelta y apagó la luz.

 

— _Mi puerta siempre está abierta para ti, Adrien_ — dijo Marinette en sus recuerdos — _el día que no te abra esa puerta sabrás que todo habrá terminado._

 

— Marinette — murmuró Adrien quien se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la puerta cerrada.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

Adrien volvió a plantarse frente a la puerta de Marinette durante todo el fin de semana. Él timbró una y otra vez, pero la puerta no se abrió. Aquel lunes, Adrien condujo hasta las oficinas de “Gabriel”, Marinette no podría evitarlo allí, tendría que hablar con él, y escucharlo.

 

— Hola Bernadette — saludó Adrien a la costurera. La mujer levantó la mirada de los bocetos de Gabriel Agreste y se le quedó mirando.

 

— Sé por qué vienes— afirmó — quieres hablar con Marinette.

 

— Sí, en realidad yo…

 

— Llegas tarde — lo interrumpió Bernadette — ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió entre ustedes? esta mañana, ella llegó a la oficina muy temprano y me entregó su carta de renuncia, me dijo que no podía esperar. Yo le sugerí que primero hablara con Gabriel, pero no quiso, me dijo que conmigo era suficiente, ya que yo era su jefe.

 

— ¿Renunció? — preguntó Adrien preocupado, ya que aquella era una oportunidad única para Marinette.

 

— Yo también me sorprendí, pero me dijo que había conseguido otro trabajo ¿tu sabías que era amiga de Jagged Stone? — preguntó la mujer visiblemente sorprendida.

 

— Sí, ella diseñó la carátula de uno de sus discos— respondió Adrien quien estaba hambriento por más información.

 

— Al parecer, se reencontró con él en la fiesta de tu padre, y le ofreció que lo acompañara a su próxima gira por Alemania. Estará lejos por un mes — le explicó Bernadette mientras él sentía nauseas — ella tenía que presentarse en el aeropuerto a las diez, así que no tenía tiempo para esperar a tu papá. — comentó Bernadette. Adrien se quedó en silencio, completamente pasmado, una cosa era que Marinette le cerrara la puerta, pero otra muy diferente era que se marchara del país sin siquiera darle una explicación.

 

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó Bernadette mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

 

— Si, gracias, — dijo Adrien sin darse poner atención a sus palabras.

 

“ _Ella me dejo, se fue, al igual que mamá, ella me abandonó_ ” pensó Adrien mientras caminaba muy lentamente hasta el restaurante frente a las oficinas. Adrien se sentó en una de las mesas y pidió un café, mientras repasaba uno a uno los eventos que habían dado lugar a esa escena. Él esta seguro de que su padre era el culpable de toda aquella situación, no tenía prueba alguna y pudiese ser que algunos pensaran que era un paranoico, pero él lo sabía, Gabriel era el culpable de todo.

 

Adrien quiso levantarse de allí, quiso irse y jamás volver a mirar a Gabriel a los ojos. Sin embargo, Él tenía un negocio con su padre, debía seguir asistiendo a sus almuerzos si es que quería proteger a Marinette de cualquier tipo de represaría. Por primera vez desde que todo aquello comenzó, Adrien sintió las lagrimas en sus ojos, pudiera ser que ella quisiera olvidarse de él, pero no la traicionaría, aún la amaba demasiado como para permitir que cualquiera pudiera dañarla. Adrien se sentía cayendo en el vacío de aquel precipicio negro frente a él, pero esta vez, no tenía a Marinette dándole la mano, solo se encontraba él, con la certeza de que una vez llegara al fondo no habría manera de levantarse.

 

En un acto de puro e inalterado masoquismo, Adrien encendió la pantalla de su celular, y entró al Ladyblog, allí encontró justamente lo que temía: Ladybug había combatido y vencido ella sola a uno de aquellos espantos sobrenaturales durante la noche anterior. Alya describió en un articulo cómo la heroína había luchado sin ayuda Chat Noir, al parecer, fue un enfrentamiento difícil, y ella resultó muy herida, pero lo hizo completamente sola. Adrien sabía que si seguía así comenzaría a hiperventilar. Su relación estaba tan dañada que Marinette ni siquiera había querido contar con su ayuda. Él recordó todos aquellos momentos durante su adolescencia en los que los dos tenían la plena convicción de que jamás lograrían vencer sin ayuda del otro.

 

Puede que Marinette y Adrien hubieran sido tan solo meros amigos de escuela, pero como Ladybug y Chat Noir compartían un vínculo muy fuerte. Los dos habían sido elegidos como un equipo capaz de balancear al otro. Adrien no quería admitirlo, pero estaba muy preocupado, pues no tenía la menor idea de como iba a lograr sobrevivir un mes completo en medio de las batallas sin ayuda de la chica.

 

Adrien decidió pararse y moverse a la zona de fumadores, a la silla que su padre solía ocupar cuando algo malo sucedía, y sentía la necesidad de encender un cigarrillo. Él no fumaba desde la temporada de exámenes de primer año, cuando aún era un chico recién graduado de la escuela quien había sido sobreprotegido, y que quería probar algo de libertad. Sin embargo, Adrien pensó que el momento lo ameritaba, estaba demasiado nervioso   como para enfrentarse a Gabriel sin ayuda de algún tipo de sustancia que le adormeciera la ira por un momento.

 

Como era de esperarse, su padre llegó muy temprano a la cita, y se sorprendió de encontrar a Adrien fumando y con una cerveza como principio de su almuerzo.

 

— Hoy no llegas tarde— dijo Gabriel a modo de saludo — ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Gabriel mientras se sentaba frente a él.

 

Adrien tuvo ganas de gritar: “no finjas, tu sabes que sucede”, pero se refrenó de hacerlo, no quería darle aquella satisfacción, pues sabía que cualquier signo de debilidad sería usado en su contra. Adrien miró por algunos segundos su celular. Lo cierto era que él no estaba seguro de que Gabriel hubiera sabido que él no pensaba incumplir el contrato, pero tampoco quería llamar a su agente para confirmarlo, pasara lo que pasara, Mitchelle preferiría ponerse de lado de Gabriel Agreste, y le mentiría diciéndole que no le había dicho nada.

 

— No tenía que trabajar, así que pude llegar un poco más temprano — respondió Adrien casualmente.

 

— No sabía que fumaras — contestó Gabriel con un ligero tono de reproche en su voz.

 

— Hay mucho que no sabes acerca de mi — respondió Adrien bruscamente.

 

— Me dijeron que pasaste por el taller — comenzó nuevamente Gabriel. Adrien sintió la curiosidad de su padre, él quería saber cual había sido efecto de los eventos de la gala en su relación con Marinette. Adrien hubiera deseado voltear la mesa y salir corriendo, pero prefirió tomar un trago de su cerveza y fingir lo mejor que pudo que no tenía el corazón roto.

 

— Sí, quería confirmar si Marinette había renunciado. Ella se fue de viaje.

 

— Eso escuché — asintió Gabriel — espero que esto haya sido una lección para ti. Ella consiguió lo que quería y se fue. Es bastante obvio que ella utilizó la oportunidad de asistir a uno de mis eventos para trabar amistad con un cantante famoso, y conseguir un empleo mucho más llamativo que el de simple asistente de taller. Asesorar la imagen de Jaged Stone será una gran anotación en su curriculum, de eso puedes estar seguro.

 

— Papá, tu sabes bien que fue lo que sucedió, por favor deja de fingir que todo esto confirma tus erradas teorías acerca de Marinette. Ella está furiosa conmigo, me pidió que no fuera al evento con Olenska, y yo lo hice, pero no solo eso, sino que además le mentí. Marinette escapó de Francia como una excusa para no darme la cara.

 

— Deberías salir con mujeres que no sean tan sensibles, que estén mejor acostumbradas a los requerimientos de esta industria— sugirió Gabriel. Si Adrien no estaba molesto antes, ahora si lo estaba.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que me estás diciendo, papá? — preguntó Adrien irritado.

 

— Que tienes un gusto terrible para escoger tus novias — opinó Gabriel— hasta ahora solo habías escogido chicas insignificantes. Pero, Marinette es de lejos la más significativa de todas, no dudo que ella será importante en la industria, ya que tiene talento, trabaja duro y es lo suficientemente ambiciosa, pero mientras que ella sube no te será provechosa. Durante la cena vi a la hija del ex alcalde Burgeois, puede que el sujeto no tenga su cargo, pero sé que no ha salido del mundo de la política, además, él tiene esa cadena de hoteles, su hija podría ser muy beneficiosa para…

 

— ¡Suficiente! — exclamó Adrien completamente exasperado. — no sé como lo haces, papá, pero tienes el descaro de decirme que Marinette me está utilizando, y al mismo tiempo, me aconsejas que haga precisamente eso con otra chica.

 

— Yo ves Adrien, tu problema es que eres demasiado sensible.

 

— Y tu tienes doble moral. Para tu información, no soporto a Chloe Burgeois.

 

— Pensé que era tu amiga, ustedes eran inseparables antes de que comenzaras a asistir a ese colegio, y después estudiaron juntos.

 

— Éramos “ _inseparables_ ” solo porque yo no tenía nadie más con quien pasar el tiempo. Pero una vez comencé a asistir al colegio, me di cuenta de que apenas la soportaba. Ella es cruel y egoísta, no quiero tener nada que ver con ella— dijo Adrien con resentimiento. La verdad era que Adrien aún no le perdonaba las crueles palabras que le dijo a Marinette durante la noche del baile. Su presencia debió haber sido una humillación adicional para la chica, quien no solo tuvo que darse cuenta de que Adrien le mentía sino soportar las burlas de la hija del ex alcalde.

 

— Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

 

— Yo quiero a Marinette — respondió Adrien levantando el tono de voz.

 

— Adrien, yo sé lo que significa estar enamorado, crees que has juzgado adecuadamente a la persona y que estás preparado para pasar la vida con ella, pero tienes que usar tu cerebro — le aconsejó Gabriel.

 

— Tu te casaste con mamá estando enamorado.

 

— Si, ¡y nada más mira como terminó! — exclamó Gabriel furioso mientras golpeaba la mesa con la palma de la mano.

 

— Adrien — comenzó Gabriel reasumiendo un poco de su compostura— veo tanto de ti en mi, me recuerdas a mi mismo cuando me casé con tu madre, y sé que si las cosas no llegan a funcionar sufrirás mucho, no quiero que pases por lo mismo — dijo el diseñador.

 

— Papá, aprecio tu intención, pero sinceramente creo que estás arruinando mi vida.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Adrien no recibió noticia alguna de Marinette durante las siguientes dos semanas, y afortunadamente, no hubieron ataques en París, por lo que no tuvo que enfrentarse a ellos completamente solos. Adrien reasumió su rutina, y aunque se encontraba tan triste como durante su primera pelea.

 

Dos semanas después de la partida de Marinette, su papá tuvo el placer de mostrarle una revista de farándula en donde encontró una diminuta foto de la chica. Era un sencillo retrato del equipo de la gira. Sin embargo, el sujeto que se encontraba al lado de Marinette tenía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Gabriel le explicó que se trataba de uno de los miembros de la banda de teloneros que viajaba con Jagged. Adrien ya no se sentía tan interesado en los grupos de moda como cuando tenía quince años, por lo que no reconoció el sujeto.

 

— Ya vez, te dije que era una oportunista. Ella encontró alguien más a quien explotar— opinó Gabriel mientras le señalaba el rostro sonriente de Marinette en la foto.

 

— Papá, no es más que una foto del equipo de la gira, es un gesto amable, nada más— respondió Adrien irritado.

 

A pesar de sus palabras, Adrien llegó a su departamento y se sentó frente a su computador sin pensarlo dos veces, digitó el nombre del músico y comenzó a buscar información sobre él. El muchacho se sentía como uno de esos psicópatas que siguen a sus ex novias, pero debía saber la verdad, y probarle a su padre que estaba equivocado, no podía dejar que él ganara. afortunadamente, no encontró nada que apoyara la acusación de Gabriel.

 

Adrien daba vueltas en su cama cada noche, el vacío de la presencia de Marinette era demasiado para soportarlo. En ocasiones, él descargaba su frustración en el pobre Plagg, a quien le gustaba dormir en la almohada que antes ocupaba la chica. La mente de Adrien divagaba una y otra vez entre batallas, momentos felices y pensamientos de circunstancias hipotéticas. A veces se sentía triste y lloraba, y en otras, quería ser cruel con ella como venganza por aquel dolor. Incluso, contempló la posibilidad de salir con Chloe públicamente para fastidiarla.

 

Faltaban dos días para que se cumpliera el mes cuando Adrien finalmente reventó. Él tomó el computador y buscó los datos de contacto del administrador del Ladyblog. Para su sorpresa, no le fue difícil conseguir el teléfono de Alya.

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó la chica agresivamente al otro lado del auricular.

 

— Solo quiero hablar con ella una última vez— respondió Adrien.

 

— Te daré su nuevo número, solamente porque creo que ella también necesita hablar contigo para terminar con todo este asunto — dijo la chica. Adrien no lo admitió, pero sentía pánico al solo contemplar la posibilidad de que Marinette lo rechazara, no podría soportar algo como eso.

 

Al terminar el mes, Adrien comenzó a seguir el Ladyblog, hasta que ocurrió lo que él había esperado durante semanas: alguien vio a la heroína rondando París. Adrien fue a buscarla sin pensarlo dos veces. Él saltó de tejado en tejado, tomó su bastón y revisó la ubicación de Ladybug. Ella se encontraba en una fabrica cercana. Los dos solían sentarse allí cuando el clima era más frío, ya que estaba cubierto, pero les permitía tener una vista detallada de la ciudad.

 

Adrien llegó a la azotea de aquella fabrica. Él lugar estaba tal cual lo recordaba. El delgado techo de zinc le daba un aspecto oscuro casi cavernoso, que apenas era iluminado por las luces de París. Chat encontró a Ladybug sentada en el extremo de una de las paredes, mientras ella contemplaba el paisaje, parecía como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Ella miró por encima de su hombro, y Adrien entendió que quería que se sentara junto a ella.

 

— Mi Lady — saludó Chat Noir con una inclinación caballeresca. — me abandonaste, pero no debes preocuparte, yo he cuidado bien nuestra ciudad. — dijo. Marinette ni siquiera levantó el rostro, tan solo permaneció en silencio mientras miraba el vacío.

 

— Te lo agradezco. Lo mejor será que volvamos a nuestra rutina, Chat, debemos…

 

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu chico? — preguntó Chat Noir mientras tomaba el mentón de Ladybug con su mano y la obligaba a mirarlo.

 

— Eso no importa, eso está en el pasado — respondió Marinette al tiempo que la voz se le quebraba. Adrien se dio cuenta de que muchas de sus suposiciones frente a Marinette eran equivocadas. Ella se encontraba tan herida como él.

 

— ¿Lo abandonaste a él como me abandonaste a mi? — preguntó Chat siguiendo con el juego.

 

— Puede ser — aceptó Marinette mientras se libraba de su agarre — no es que mi presencia sea muy importante para él. Ya debe haber conseguido alguna otra que quiera jugar a “la bella durmiente” con él.

 

— Esa es una acusación muy fuerte, mi lady — dijo Adrien quien veía venir una terrible tormenta. — estoy casi seguro de que tu eres la única que le interesa.

 

— No es cierto.

 

— Sí que lo es. Él verdaderamente te ama.

 

— ¡Entonces, por qué no me lo dice! — gritó Ladybug poniéndose de pie - quiero saber porqué no me lo dice, porque actúa como si yo no fuera más que una diversión pasajera, si tanto le importo, porque nunca me lo hizo entender. Él no me quiere, nunca lo hizo, tan solo fui buena para él mientras cumplí sus absurdos deseos y abrí mis piernas sin poner ninguna oposición. Él dejó que su padre me humillara públicamente, que Chloe también me ridiculizara. ¡El no me quiere! — gritó Marinette. Adrien nunca la había visto tan furiosa, ni siquiera la noche de su pelea por el dichoso artículo. Sus labios temblaban y sus músculos estaban contraídos, mientras que él solo podía observarla y lamentarse por lo que sucedió.

 

— ¿Por qué me tratas así, Adrien? ¿por qué me haces sentir como si no valiera nada? — preguntó Marinette con la voz llorosa.

 

— Mi lady, te he dicho una y otra vez que te amo, te lo he repetido desde que teníamos quince años — dijo Chat Noir quien dio un paso adelante y trató de tomar sus hombros.

 

— ¡Déjame! — gritó Marinette — no me toques. Tu dices que me quieres cuando tienes esa máscara en tu cara, pero querer a alguien como yo en la vida real no es tan divertido ¿no es verdad?

 

— No entiendo…

 

— Es muy fácil decir que me amas cuando escondes tu identidad, pero en la vida real las cosas son muy diferentes. Yo lo sé, sé que te avergüenzas de mi — lloró Marinette. De repente, y para su sorpresa, la transformación de Ladybug dejó de tener efecto y dio lugar a la figura temblorosa de Marinette.

 

— Esta soy yo en la vida real, no tengo nada más que ofrecer, y si no estás feliz con quien soy, si no soy más que un juguete, entonces te agradecería que me dejaras en paz, porque no puedo soportarlo más— dijo la chica en un tono tan calmado que le heló la sangre a Adrien.

 

— Marinette — suspiró Adrien, pero antes de hubiera podido decir una nueva palabra, ella volvió a transformarse y abandonó la azotea con ayuda de su yoyo.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Adrien dudaba que ella volviera a su apartamento, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado en cuanto vio la luz de la sala encendida por la ventana. Chat Noir no entró de inmediato, se mantuvo escondido en la azotea del edificio de enfrente hasta que ella finalmente apagó la luz de su alcoba.

 

Él había tomado una peligrosa decisión, ya estaba cansado de esperar que ella le abriera la puerta, por lo que si Marinette no lo hacía, él crearía su propia entrada. Esta vez, Adrien no se quedaría callado. Él no podía decir que tuviera una oportunidad de estar con ella, en realidad, Adrien las había arruinado, pero no estaría conforme hasta que ella volviera a aceptar nuevamente.

 

Adrien saltó a la terraza de Marinette. Ella fue más inteligente que él, y consiguió un apartamento con un diminuto balcón para entrar cuando fuera Ladybug, mientras que él había tenido que conformarse con colarse por la estrecha ventana de su cuarto de lavado. Adrien aterrizó en el piso de Marinette, y con ayuda de un “Cataclism” dañó la cerradura de la ventana y se coló dentro de la sala de estar. De inmediato, Adrien sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza.

 

— ¡Largo! — gritó una vocecita chillona mientras le pegaba una y otra vez en la cabeza — vete de aquí, largo, vete, no volverás a lastimar a Marinette.

 

— ¡Tikki!, por favor, cálmate — dijo Adrien mientras él trataba de espantarla como si fuera una especie de mosquito.

 

— ¡No! — se negó la kwami — tu me prometiste que no la volverías a lastimar, pero Marinette ha estado muy triste. ¡Largo! — gritó Tikki.

 

— ¿Adrien? — preguntó Marinette mientras que encendía la luz de la sala de estar. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 

— Quería hablar contigo, yo…

 

— ¿Rompiste mi ventana? — preguntó Marinette escandalizada mientras caminaba hacía el balcón— reparar esto va a costarme una fortuna, y yo que quería entregar este apartamento, ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? — se quejó la chica.

 

— Eso no es todo, Marinette — agregó Tikki dignamente mientras se montaba en el hombro de su protegida — él trató de golpearme.

 

— Pero que descaro, tu fuiste la que me golpeó primero— se defendió Adrien mortificado por la falta de colaboración de la kwami.

 

— yo pagaré tu ventana, por favor, vuelve conmigo, Marinette.

 

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? — preguntó Marinette mientras revisaba nuevamente la ventana rota- tu ya me dejaste muy claro lo que verdaderamente sientes por mi, sería mejor que comenzaras a salir con alguien de “tu mismo nivel” — dijo la chica con resentimiento en la voz. Adrien se molestó al escuchar aquello, caminó hacía ella y la apartó de la ventana.

 

— Te debo una explicación— dijo Adrien mientras que lograba que ella se sentara junto a él en el sofá.

 

— No la necesito, Adrien. Yo sé con te sientes respecto a mi, dejemos las cosas tal y como están.

 

— ¡No! — dijo Adrien. En aquel instante, miraculous comenzó a titilar — Hay algo que tengo que decirte — prosiguió el muchacho mientras esperaba que su transformación desapareciera.

 

— Marinette, puede que siempre amé a Ladybug, pero tú eres lo real, no estoy mintiendo, tengo una explicación para lo que sucedió en la fiesta. Podrás creer que es una simple excusa, pero no lo es, en realidad te quiero como a nadie — dijo Adrien quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento su transformación desapareció.

 

— Nunca antes me lo habías dicho.

 

— Lo sé, y me arrepiento, me lo he cuestionado desde el día en que te marchaste - dijo Adrien— por favor, quédate conmigo, yo te amo, pero no como Ladybug, sino como Marinette — confesó. Marinette contuvo la respiración y las lagrimas. Era claro que ella había soñado con aquellas palabras desde hacía tiempo, por lo que Adrien decidió continuar por el mismo camino.

 

— Me gusta estar contigo, hablar contigo e incluso verte dormir es lo más maravilloso del mundo. Tu y yo tenemos tanto en común, que es increíble que no hubiéramos podido estar juntos antes, por favor no me dejes nuevamente.

 

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me mentiste? — preguntó Marinette con la voz temblorosa.

 

— Te lo contaré todo — suspiró Adrien antes de comenzar a narrarle todo lo que había pasado durante los almuerzos con su padre y la entrevista con su agente. — Aún no puedo estar seguro, pero sé que mi padre lo hizo.

 

— ¿Tanto me odia él? — preguntó Marinette, quien se paró y observó a través del balcón, dándole la espalda a Adrien.

 

— Creo que nosotros le recordamos a él y a mamá cuando eran felices — opinó Adrien.

 

— Tienes que darme un día para pensarlo — dijo Marinette.

 

— Yo…

 

— Un día, te prometo que te daré una respuesta.

 

— ¿Estará abierta tu puerta si yo vengo a buscarte? — preguntó Adrien quien sentía que la esperanza lo abandonaba. Marinette tomó la perilla rota de la puerta del balcón, lo miró por encima del hombro y le sonrió.

 

— Ahora sé que no dudaras en crear tu propia entrada, y eso me hace tan feliz — dijo la chica. Adrien le devolvió la sonrisa, pues Marinette había comprendido la importancia de aquel gesto, y ahora los dos sabían que él no se daría por vencido.

 

—¿Me darás una respuesta mañana? — volvió a preguntar Adrien impacientemente.

 

— Por su puesto.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Adrien pulsó el timbre mientras ponía su corazón en aquello. Nuevamente, él se encontraba al borde del abismo, esperando a que Marinette tomara su mano para no tener que enfrentarse solo a la caída.

 

En aquel momento, ella abrió, estiró su mano, y juntos se encontraron preparados para saltar nuevamente.

 

.

.

.

.

.

Tres meses después.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Adrien abrió los ojos lentamente. Marinette seguía dormida junto a él, el panda sonriente era reemplazado por un conejito con un vestido rosa. Él sonrió, los camisones de su novia jamás serían lo más sensual del mundo, pero a él nunca le importó aquello. Con mucha delicadeza, Adrien la tomó entre sus brazos. Ella se encontraba tan cansada que ni siquiera puso mayor resistencia.

 

El muchacho plantó un par de besos en el cuello, y uno en los labios, mientras que ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente. Marinette le dedicó una sonrisa, y le devolvió el beso sin pensarlo dos veces.

 

— Te despertaste de buen humor, bella durmiente— se burló Adrien al tiempo que la miraba pararse de la cama.

 

— Tengo mucha energía, porque hoy tenemos mucho por hacer — dijo la chica. Adrien admiraba cuando ella comenzaba a moverse por el salón como una especie de mariposa, sonriente y hermosa.

 

— ¿Enviaste las invitaciones? — preguntó Marinette mientras caminaba a toda prisa hacía la cocina y encendía la cafetera.

 

— Sí, ayer fui al correo, están enviadas — respondió Adrien en tanto se sentaba junto a Tikki y Plagg quienes comenzaban a comer las galletas y queso que la chica había acabado de poner sobre un plato frente a ellos. Adrien miró a su kwami con resentimiento, no podía creer que le hubiera correspondido hacerse cargo de semejante espíritu glotón, aún no le perdonaba que Marinette hubiera descubierto su identidad como Chat Noir por culpa de su adicción al queso.

 

Poco después de hacer las paces, Marinette le había confesado que tan solo se cercioró de que él era Chat Noir gracias a su Kwami. Al parecer, Plagg estaba tan hambriento, que un día había aparecido ante la chica, pero no contento con esto, le pidió queso, y cuando Adrien lo reprendió por aquello, lo único que contestó fue:

 

— _Tu estabas muy distraído con ella como para comprarme queso, además, tu ya sabías su verdadera identidad, no iba a cambiar la gran cosa_ — dijo el kwami restándole importancia. Adrien quiso estrangularlo en aquel momento. Pero no lo hizo ya que Marinette intervino.

 

—Adrien— lo llamó Marinette mientras ponía un par de platos en el mostrador. Adrien dejó de resentir a su Kwami y comenzó a desayunar.

 

— Aún creo que no deberíamos invitar a tantas personas, invitaste a medio París, sé que dije que no quería esconder nuestra relación, pero esto es algo ridículo - opinó la chica.

 

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Adrien- estamos celebrando nuestra mudanza a una nueva casa, es nuestro primer hogar. Yo estoy muy contento, tu estás muy contenta, es grande y tiene jardín, todos deberían poder celebrar con nosotros.

 

— Sólo invitaste a tu padre y a Chloe para fastidiarlos— le reprochó Marinette, por lo que Adrien sonrió.

 

— Puede ser— aceptó Adrien — ya quiero ver la cara de papá cuando se entere de que finalmente conseguimos una casa de buen tamaño, cerca al campus— dijo el muchacho ansioso.

 

— ¿Se lo vas a echar en cara, no es verdad?

 

— Si, y con todo el placer del mundo, mi lady — respondió Adrien.

 

— A veces eres malo — comentó Marinette.

 

Adrien y Marinette terminaron de empacar las cosas para la mudanza. Él día estuvo bastante ocupado, pero al llegar la noche, los dos pudieron sentarse en el sofá, en donde ella se quedó dormida.

 

Adrien entendía el miedo de Gabriel, pues había sido tan feliz con su madre como él lo era con Marinette. Lentamente, abandonó la comodidad del sofá, y salió al jardín donde brillaba el sol de las últimas horas de la tarde. Ciertamente, la vida no era predecible, las circunstancias podrían cambiar de la noche a la mañana, y lo que sentía en aquel momento podría transformarse en polvo, pero valía la pena intentarlo, arriesgarse a sentir algo en vez de quedarse callado y escondido para siempre.

 

Adrien volvió al sofá, en donde encontró a Marinette durmiendo profundamente. Él se sentó a su lado y retiró el flequillo de su frente con delicadeza. Le gustaba verla dormir, era como si entablara una silenciosa conversación con ella, y se dijeran aquellas palabras que a menudo quedaban olvidadas durante él día. Con máscara o sin máscara, él había caído en el hechizo de su Bella durmiente.

 

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, último capitulo, estoy tan contenta, hace mucho que no escribía un ultimo capitulo de uno de mis multifics, ya sé que es un descaro admitir algo cómo eso, pero es la verdad. No sé si o notaron, pero antes de publicar cambié un poco el capitulo para que concordara con el cap que se estrenó el domingo pasado. Sé que algunos lectores siguen Buscando una señal, voy a continuar con ese fic, así que ahora que ya terminé con este, me puedo dedicar al otro. Muchas gracias por seguir estos capítulos, y espero que si lo descubren después de terminado, lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos
> 
> Sobre el fic, bueno… hace poco leí la Casa de las Bellas Durmientes de Yasunari Kawabata, tengo sentimientos encontrados respecto a él, me gusta mucho como escribe, la historia, todo es sencillamente precioso, pero no me deja de perturbar un poco la visión de la mujer que parecen tener todos los grandes escritores viejos, en especial los de los 50’s… en fin no voy a hablar más de eso, ese es un tema que me daría para varías hojas. Sé que es algo tonto decir que me inspiré en una de las grandes obras de la literatura para escribir un fanfic raiting M de una serie para niños (eso sonó horrible en mi cabeza) pero no sé, me hubiera sentido como plagiando algo si no hubiera hecho referencia al libro. En fin, espero que les haya gustado nos leemos en la próxima.


End file.
